La petite famille des horreurs
by Spoiled Child
Summary: Hannibal a toujours un plan. Et Will est tout prêt à l'accepter... Arriveront-ils à surmonter les obstacles ? Devenir une famille et surtout une famille d'assassins cannibales n'est pas facile
1. Prologue

**Je me lance dans le Hannigram avec une petite histoire courte. J'espère que cela vous plaira. J'ai énormément pris de plaisir à regarder cette série qui ne m'avait pas attiré au premier abord. C'était avant de voir le premier épisode, bien entendu.**

* * *

Le froid et la pluie avaient envahi le paysage. Profitant de mes derniers instants de solitude, je m'étais habillé le plus classe possible. Ma tenue n'avait rien d'extraordinaire mais je savais qu'il l'apprécierait. Depuis que j'étais sortie de l'asile de Baltimore, je m'employais à faire plus attention à mon style vestimentaire.J'avais finalement décidé de suivre Hannibal, après avoir longuement hésité à franchir le pas définitivement. Je ne me tenais donc plus sur ce fil instable à jouer les équilibristes. J'avais réussi à lui pardonner ses méthodes extrêmes. Elles étaient à l'image de l'homme qui les employait : passionnées, effrayantes.

Tandis que je mettais quelques-unes de mes affaires dans un sac, mon téléphone retentit. Un bruit sinistre brisant le silence agréable qui résultait de ma prise de décision. Alana était à l'autre bout de la ligne, une voix angoissée. Elle était toujours porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles et cette fois ne fit pas exception. Ils venaient m'arrêter. Mes entrailles se liquéfièrent à l'idée que finalement, la vie prenait la décision à ma place. Au loin, les gyrophares des voitures de police perçaient déjà la nuit froide. Eteignant toutes lumières, je me saisis à nouveau du téléphone pour prévenir Hannibal, lui dire de partir. J'étais résigné. Tant pis pour lui, tant pis pour nous, tant pis pour le rêve. Celui d'être compris, complet. Celui d'être enfin moi-même en accord avec ma nature. Je ne vendrais pas mon idéal sans combattre certes, mais je n'y voyais aucune issue favorable pour le moment.

Le silence d'Hannibal à l'autre bout de la ligne m'inquiéta et après m'être fondu dans les ombres, je quittais la maison, laissant le soin à mes chiens de retenir l'attention des policiers. Peut-être ne les reverrais-je jamais ? Abandonner mes amis canins me posa un léger problème mais je m'imaginais trouver une solution plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'avais plus urgent. Une fuite, un sauvetage. Qu'allais-je trouver en arrivant ? Je savais pouvoir vivre sans mes chiens tout comme je savais ne pouvoir vivre sans Hannibal. Tel un poison, il s'était glissé dans ma vie, dans mon esprit, sous ma peau, dans mon âme. J'étais désormais capable de tout abandonner pour lui. S'il était tel que je le voyais, j'avais peur qu'il ne préfère m'attendre au lieu de fuir malgré mon avertissement.

J'abandonnais la raison en courant la peur au ventre pour trouver un moyen d'atteindre le domicile du docteur Lecter avant que l'irrémédiable ne se soit produit. J'interprétais son silence comme un refus de partir et cela m'anéantissait. La neige ralentissait mes pas jusqu'à la station la plus proche. Je ne pouvais prendre le risque de me faire prendre aussi lorsqu'un taxi se trouva être bien présent, je remerciais mentalement Dieu d'être de mon côté. Mon pantalon et mes pieds étaient trempés et le tout n'aurait pas le temps de sécher. Je pressais le chauffeur pour qu'il accélère et fit valoir mon statut de consultant au FBI pour qu'il consente à dépasser les limites de vitesse autorisée. Me plongeant dans mes pensées pour imaginer ce qui m'attendait là bas, je laissais le taxi rouler à une allure dangereusement folle pour atteindre ma destination.

Jack n'irait pas là-bas pour l'arrêter. Jack allait le tuer et cette idée m'était insupportable. Je m'étais vu tuer Jack avec Hannibal et la vision ne m'avait pas déplu. Au contraire, j'avais jubilé à l'idée de le faire, c'était si libérateur. L'exaltation que j'avais ressentie à cette idée, m'avait empêché de voir les signes annonciateurs de notre perte. Jack doutait de moi, à juste titre d'ailleurs, je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. J'avais aimé jouer avec ce doute jusqu'à imaginer sa réaction lorsque je le tuerai en compagnie de celui qu'il rêvait d'attraper.

Si l'idée de tuer Jack avec Hannibal était une possibilité. L'inverse était impensable, je n'y survivrai pas psychologiquement. Hannibal représentait mon ancre dans le monde, ma stabilité. Et j'en voulais à Jack de m'avoir ne serait-ce que suggérer de le tromper.

Lorsque le taxi arriva enfin devant l'allée, je lui jetai une liasse de billet en le priant de bien vouloir quitter les lieux au plus vite et de m'oublier.

Avançant à grand pas, mon sang se glaça à la vue du corps d'Alana gisant par terre au milieu de morceaux de verre. Pas tant pour elle, la vue de son corps brisé ne m'inspirant rien de particulier. Ce n'était juste pas dans les habitudes d'Hannibal, il devait y avoir un problème. Un problème plus important que de faire disparaître un corps juste devant sa porte. Même avec l'envie pourtant bien présente en moi, je n'avais pas le temps de l'achever, je devais le voir, lui parler. L'aider. Me rassurer.

Aussi pénétrai-je dans la maison en prenant mes précautions. Arme au poing, prêt à tuer Jack si l'occasion se présentait, j'avais suffisamment tergiversé sur le sujet. Ma vie ne pouvait s'épanouir qu'aux côtés d'Hannibal et c'est lui que je choisissais ainsi que le destin qu'il m'avait promis. Nous étions si proche de réussir. Avais-je fait une erreur en voulant maintenir la mascarade jusqu'à ce point ? Jack me soupçonnait sans vouloir y croire et j'aimais me jouer de lui. Parfois, lorsque je doutais, je me disais que cela ferait une porte de sortie au cas où. Au cas où Hannibal n'aurait pas été sincère et que le rêve qu'il me faisait entrevoir ne se révélait être qu'une mascarade.

Dans le couloir, une vision d'Abigail se présenta à moi et m'adressa la parole. Elle semblait si fragile, si irréelle. Elle paraissait trop innocente, juste comme si elle faisait l'appât, pensais-je. Etais-je dans un rêve ? Le regard de la jeune fille vacilla, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter face à moi et à mon silence. Elle ne savait pas quel rôle jouer, comme une actrice qui attend une direction. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur son oreille coupée et je compris que la jeune fille face à moi était bien réelle. Elle ne faisait pas partie d'un songe que je me serais créé pour me tenir compagnie comme cela m'arrivait si souvent.

Alors, elle n'était pas morte. Cette révélation claqua en moi comme un coup de fusil. La surprise. Elle était ma surprise de ce soir.

Hannibal avait un plan. Hannibal avait toujours eu un plan. J'avais eu raison de le choisir, de choisir d'être moi-même. Nous allions nous en sortir. Je devais y croire. Juste y croire. Croire que ça fonctionnerait entre nous. Que rien n'était perdu. Contre toute attente, il m'avait vraiment attendu au lieu de fuir comme je le lui avais demandé. J'avais si peur. Si peur de constater que j'avais raison. Un sourire se glissa timidement sur mes lèvres tremblantes. Irréaliste.

-Où est-il ? articulai-je silencieusement.

La jeune fille se détendit immédiatement et me serra entre ses bras. Je remarquais seulement la tension qui l'avait habité en me voyant dans le couloir, dans l'attente de mon premier mouvement. J'embrassais alors son front pour la réconforter. Doucement, elle tendit le bras pour m'indiquer la cuisine. En pénétrant dans la pièce, je constatai que cette dernière était dévastée, des traces de sang maculaient le lieu un peu partout. Des meubles étaient brisés ainsi que des ustensiles éparpillés. Tremblant d'effroi en imaginant la scène qui s'y était déroulée, je laissais tomber mon arme au sol. A cet instant, Hannibal sortit de l'ombre, majestueux et plein de grâce. Immédiatement, Abigail quitta mon giron pour se jeter dans les bras de ce magnifique prédateur tandis que je le détaillais pour être sûr qu'il n'ait pas de blessures graves. Du sang tâchait sa chemise, son visage semblait triste.

-Tu étais sensé partir, déclarais-je à deux doigts de m'effondrer, les larmes menaçant de couler.

-Pas sans toi, répondit-il doucement.

Des mots que j'avais rêvé d'entendre. Quelqu'un qui accordait plus d'importance à mon bien être qu'au sien. Je revoyais nos dîners, nos échanges, Abigail. La culpabilité envahit ma bouche quand il se rapprocha de moi pour me serrer dans une douce étreinte. J'avais douté trop souvent et trop longtemps, peu sûr de moi. Habitué à ne compter que sur moi. Et par ma faute, nous allions tous nous faire prendre et cela allait mal finir. Le sang de Jack coulait de sous la porte du cellier où il s'était réfugié. Alana agonisait sur le perron et j'entendais les sirènes des forces de l'ordre se rapprocher de notre position.

Laissant Abigail derrière lui, Hannibal vint m'enlacer alors que je m'effondrais. Il me soutenait en me maintenant de ses bras puissants, ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes alors qu'il enfonçait une lame qu'il fit courir le long de mon ventre. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui tandis que mon sang commençait à imbiber nos chemises et à se répandre sur le sol.

Dans mon regard une lueur d'incertitude face à ses actions, se présenta. Mes mains quittèrent ses hanches et se serrèrent le long de ma blessure pour retenir le liquide carmin fuyant hors de mon corps.

Hannibal m'accompagna dans ma chute avec douceur m'ancrant à lui fermement, me murmurant des mots tendres et des promesses d'un monde qu'il avait créé juste pour nous. Les larmes brouillaient ma vue et les sanglots amères brûlaient ma gorge. La sensualité de ses gestes et de ses mots étaient en total contradiction avec la douleur qu'il venait de m'infliger.

-Abigail, viens là, demanda-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

Docilement, la jeune fille obéit comme s'ils avaient répété ce pas de danse des millions de fois. Elle se glissa au creux de ses bras, agenouillée devant moi. Et dans mon délire, je cru un instant qu'il allait la tuer. Aussi le suppliai-je. Avec une patience infinie, sans me quitter du regard, il guida les mains d'Abigail pour qu'elle m'aide à endiguer le flot de sang qui emportait ma vie. Avec douceur, il positionna ses mains, puis les miennes. Et je sus alors, avec une certitude horrible, qu'ils s'étaient en effet entraînés tous les deux à cet exercice.

-Père, j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver, désespéra-t-elle un instant en s'appliquant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, une lueur stressée au fond de ses yeux innocents.

Hannibal lui fit un sourire rassurant. Puis, il se pencha vers moi une dernière fois pour murmurer contre mon oreille. Je savais qu'il respirait mon odeur comme il aimait le faire. Je voulais lui avouer pour Freddie. Je voulais lui faire un cadeau pour ce soir, je voulais qu'on le fasse ensemble. Après Jack. Je voulais lui dire tant de chose ce soir mais la route s'arrêtait là. J'étais si désespéré de ne pouvoir que pleurer pour m'exprimer, la douleur n'étant pas tant physique que psychique.

-Il n'y avait pas de meilleures solutions. Notre fille t'expliquera.

Notre fille. Abigail était notre fille désormais. Nous n'étions plus seulement des tuteurs. Mon esprit dérivait dangereusement et je tentais de me concentrer sur lui. Je ne comprenais rien à part qu'il nous laissait derrière. il m'avait épinglé tel un insecte pour être sûr que je ne le suive pas. Ses derniers mots me semblaient abstraits, vide de sens, aussi se perdirent-ils dans le fond de mon cerveau sans que je n'arrive à véritablement les saisir. Avec douceur, il lécha ses doigts poisseux de mon sang, c'était un au revoir.

Un dernier baiser sur la tempe et je le vis s'éloigner les mains sur la tête puis se mettre à genou devant la porte de la cuisine. Ce signe de reddition ne lui convenait pas. Pourquoi faire tout cela ? Sa chemise était couverte de mon sang et je ne parvenais toujours pas à comprendre. De plus en plus faible, je me refusais de le quitter des yeux. Tournant légèrement la tête, il nous regarda une dernière fois. Des hommes des forces spéciales arrivèrent et lui passèrent les menottes avant d'appeler les équipes médicales en urgence. Au milieu de toute cette agitation, je perçus la musique qui continuait de jouer. Je voulus me débattre et tendre la main vers lui dans l'espoir vain de le retenir. Une envie de tuer tous ceux qui se dressaient entre nous me prit mes dernières forces et je m'affaissais contre le plan de travail.

-Tout va bien se passer, me dit Abigail. Reste avec moi. On est une famille maintenant, murmurait-elle avant de brusquement changer d'attitude.

Ses cris hystériques couvrirent la musique et ses mots accusaient Hannibal, celui qu'elle appelait père quelques secondes auparavant. Je voulus la faire taire malgré mon incapacité grandissante et c'est là que je le vis. Son sourire. Plein de fierté, Hannibal souriait alors que des agents le pressaient vers la sortie tandis que des médecins arrivaient en sens inverse. Abigail était entrain de jouer pour lui. C'était le rôle qu'il lui avait assignée et je regrettais de ne pas avoir assez de force pour pouvoir apprécier son formidable jeu d'actrice. Elle attirait les sauveteurs vers moi puis lorsque je fus pris en charge, fit semblant de se rappeler de Jack dans le cellier. La musique continuait en fond sonore.

Lorsque plusieurs minutes plus tard je fus hisser sur un brancard, je perdis connaissance. L'acteur principal de ma pièce venait d'être emmener loin de moi pour une durée indéterminée.. On venait de m'arracher la vie. Il ne me restait que la voix d'un ange qui m'assurait que tout irait bien. Un ange qui pleurait en refusant de me lâcher la main. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'on la laisse rester avec moi.

En sombrant, j'espérais que le réveil serait meilleur. Les équipes médicales s'occupaient de moi et la sirène de l'ambulance raisonnait à l'intérieur de ma tête. Des sons étouffés me parvenaient par bribes. Par chance, aucun organe vitale de touché. De la chance, avec Hannibal au commande ? L'ironie m'arracha un sourire dans mon inconscient. Hannibal avait un plan. Il avait toujours un plan. C'était bien la peine d'avoir mis de si beau vêtement pour qu'ils finissent dans cet état. Le souvenir le plus marquant de cette soirée resterait son corps contre le mien et ses lèvres sur ma tempe dans un geste plus sensuel qu'affectueux.

* * *

 **Verdict ? à bientôt pour la suite**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Réveil et premier meurtre

**Hello lectrices et lecteurs,**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre accueil chaleureux sur ce fandom. Merci tout particulièrement à Victoria29, hajerjonas et YaoFanDeChoco pour leurs reviews. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Réveil et premier meurtre.**

 ** _"Il ne faut rien faire sans dessein."_**

Lorsque j'émergeais de mon coma, il me fallut un temps d'adaptation pour me situer dans le temps et dans l'espace. Mes yeux papillonnèrent pour s'habituer à la lumière. De toute évidence, j'étais à l'hôpital ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Endormie sur un fauteuil près de mon lit, Abigail me tenait la main dans une symétrie tragique de notre première rencontre. Les souvenirs affluèrent alors massivement à la surface et la situation dans laquelle j'avais laissé Hannibal me frappa de plein fouet. Ma soudaine agitation éveilla la belle endormie qui se leva d'un bond pour se tenir plus près de moi. A présent à demi-assise sur mon lit, elle me caressa doucement le visage pour me calmer. Ses doigts doux et frais m'apaisèrent et la panique reflua progressivement.

-Reste tranquille ou la cicatrice va s'ouvrir, dit-t-elle pour achever de m'apaiser.

-Combien de temps ?, murmurais-je la gorge sèche effrayé à l'idée d'avoir quitté le navire trop longtemps.

-Trois jours, me répondit-elle en me tendant un verre d'eau qu'elle avait préparé sur ma table de nuit.

Cela me parut être une éternité. Il fallait réfléchir à un plan d'action. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pendant ce temps ? Je devais penser calmement et analyser la situation. Abigail semblait avoir des vêtements propres, un peu plus loin dans la pièce, il y avait un sac au pied d'un lit de camp. Suivant mon regard, elle m'expliqua.

-Je suis autorisée à rester auprès de toi vu que tu es mon seul tuteur apte à me prendre en charge, sourit-elle tristement. Ils l'ont enfermé à l'asile de Baltimore. Il a immédiatement confessé tous les crimes. Tu seras libre de toute poursuite quand tu auras corroboré sa version, termina-t-elle légèrement tendue.

Et je compris qu'elle avait dû le faire également. Tous les crimes voulaient bien dire, les tiens et les miens aussi, n'est-ce pas petite Abigail ? Bien sûr, sinon elle aurait dit tous ses crimes et non pas les crimes. Son regard resta plongé dans le mien pour que je puisse y lire tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Hannibal ne m'avait pas laissé derrière, il m'avait innocenté et il avait innocenté Abigail également. Certes, à la base, il nous avait mis en situation pour que tuions ces gens et par là, il était coupable de ces crimes mais techniquement, il ne les avait pas commis.

-Les autres ? Demandais-je plus pour savoir comment les situer sur l'échiquier que par inquiétude pour leur santé.

-Jack s'en sortira sans trop de dommage, il va bientôt reprendre du service dès qu'il aura reconstitué le stock de sang qu'il a perdu.

Le son de sa voix était froid et clinique. Jack était un mort en sursis. Elle lui attribuait l'échec de notre départ pour une nouvelle vie et ne lui pardonnerait pas. L'homme avait toujours eu des doutes sur elle. Doutes aussi fondés que ceux qu'il avait pour moi. Nous allions devoir jouer serrer et coller au maximum à la version qu'Hannibal donnait. Je devrais à nouveau plaider la manipulation et la prise de drogues. Cette idée me rebutait mais la perspective de me retrouver dans la cellule voisine de la sienne ne me réjouissait pas et cela ne nous aiderait pas. Hannibal mettait tout en œuvre pour attirer l'attention sur lui et nous permettre de disparaître des radars, le moins que l'on puisse faire, était de suivre son plan.

-Alana est plus amochée, continua-t-elle d'une voix neutre alors que son regard restait dur un doigt se posa sur sa bouche en signe de silence. Son réveil serait un véritable problème, articula-t-elle sans parler de peur que nous soyons sur écoute.

Cette idée issue certainement de notre paranoïa commune semblait pourtant fort plausible et c'était certainement une des raisons de son autorisation à rester dans ma chambre. Il y avait des chances qu'on se trahisse plus facilement. Je comprenais pourquoi sa voix semblait si lisse et sa volonté de maintenir un contact visuel. J'hochais doucement la tête pour lui faire savoir que j'avais compris le message. Aussi enchaîna-t-elle d'une voix finalement brisée d'émotion.

-Elle … elle a des vertèbres de cassée et boitera certainement toute sa vie, sanglota-t-elle le regard pourtant froid.

Et je compris que c'était elle qui l'avait mise dans cet état-là. Nous devions en effet remédier à l'état de santé précaire de notre chère docteur Bloom avant qu'elle ne vienne mettre un terme à nos projets. Ce qui serait malvenu et très impoli de sa part. Abigail ne pouvait pas m'en apprendre plus sans risque pour l'instant au cas où nous serions sur écoute. Je la serrais doucement contre moi sans prendre garde à la douleur que cela me provoquait. Cette fille était une véritable actrice. Elle était habituée à simuler et ne s'en privait pas. Visiblement, elle était contente de me montrer ses talents.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

-Tu avais également sauvé la mienne. Nous pourrons bientôt faire un concours de cicatrices, me sourit-elle d'un air complice.

Un vrai sourire qui me réchauffa le cœur et m'apporta un peu de réconfort. Notre vie avait basculé et la situation ne tenait qu'à un fil. Si nous étions effectivement sur écoute, c'est que malgré les déclarations d'Hannibal, un doute raisonnable subsistait.

Jack choisit ce moment pour entrer dans ma chambre. Il était dans un fauteuil roulant poussé par une infirmière. Un large pansement enserrait sa gorge et un tube de perfusion était relié à deux poches suspendues au-dessus de son fauteuil. Malgré tout, il n'avait plus sa blouse d'hôpital et portait un de ses costumes. En me voyant ainsi proche d'Abigail, un sourire calculateur se posa sur ses lèvres. La dernière phrase qu'Abigail m'avait dite dans la cuisine d'Hannibal ce soir funeste prit alors tout son sens. Nous étions une famille. Donc dorénavant, c'était nous contre le reste du monde. Mes lèvres tremblèrent et un sourire tordu s'afficha sur mon visage en réponse à celui de Jack.

-Alors Jack, tu l'as attrapé, lançais-je en guise de bonjour.

-Il s'est rendu, répondit-il poliment en me fixant.

-Rendu ? M'étonnais-je, la voix se fêlant légèrement au souvenir douloureux. Je ne croyais pas cela possible.

Réellement, si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Même alors, j'ai dû mal. Proprement incroyable. Il avait orchestré une parodie d'arrestation, laissant un goût amer dans la bouche du directeur du département des sciences du comportement au FBI. Je voyais clairement que toute cette affaire le déstabilisait. Il n'avait été maître de rien du début à la fin et cela le frustrait. L'éventreur de Chesapeake le baladait depuis des années et continuait de se jouer de lui.

Son infirmière le laissa au bout de mon lit après avoir vérifiée une dernière fois sa perfusion. Intérieurement, je jubilais de le voir si abîmé, même si mon état n'était guère enviable. Un seul responsable de nos deux états mais pas les mêmes intentions. Mon esprit s'emporta. Comment l'aurait-il cuisiné ? Quel goût cela aurait-il eu ?

-Tu étais là pourtant, assure-t-il en continuant de me sonder de ses yeux inquisiteurs.

-Je me vidais de mon sang, rappelais-je un peu agacé d'être tiré hors de ma rêverie. Ce qu'il a fait après m'avoir éventré, je ne m'en souviens pas, mentis-je. J'ai cru comprendre que tes hommes l'avaient capturé alors qu'il partait en nous laissant agoniser.

Il soupira ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait me croire. En même temps, qui pourrait croire que, blessé comme je l'étais, j'avais conservé mes idées claires et analysé la situation ou même que j'ai volontairement participé à ma propre tentative de meurtre. Oh Jack, personne ne croira à cette théorie, même toi, tu vois bien qu'elle est bancale. Tu n'es pas prêt à admettre que j'étais si profondément perdu pour ta cause. Mon esprit s'égara de nouveau. Peut-être la jambe ou un rein ? Hannibal avait toujours su quelle partie utilisée. On pouvait dire qu'il savait tirer le meilleur des gens.

-Enfin, cela dissipe tous les doutes si jamais il y en avait te concernant, insista-t-il sans me lâcher du regard comme s'il pouvait sonder mes pensées.

-Parce que tu doutes de moi, m'étranglais-je, offusqué et mon jeu d'acteur n'eut rien à envier à celui d'Abigail à ce moment-là.

Hannibal m'avait dit exactement les même mots tandis qu'il m'éventrait. Au souvenir de cette étreinte à la fois très sensuel et mortel, je passais la main dans mes cheveux avant de caresser le visage d'Abigail dans un geste rassurant. Elle restait totalement concentrée depuis que Crawford était dans la pièce. Pas sur le point de fuir, mais plutôt sur le point de se battre. Mon visage s'était totalement décomposé. Jack perdit de son assurance et eut la décence de prendre un air contrit avant de m'assurer que non bien entendu, il ne doutait pas de moi. Menteur. Croix de bois, croix de fer et va en enfer !

-C'est juste que ta relation avec lui, commença-t-il à se justifier alors qu'Abigail s'éloignait de moi pour s'installer dans son lit à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Ce que j'ai fait, c'était à ta demande et uniquement à ta demande, rappelais-je durement pour le culpabiliser. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute s'il s'est intéressé à moi, comme tu avais prévu qu'il le ferait. Tu veux que je te fasse la liste de ce que cela m'a coûté, m'écriais-je d'une voix un peu perdu.

Le lit de camp grinça et ma voix mourut dans ma gorge. Ce n'était pas le moment que je m'emporte même si ma rancœur envers Jack était totalement justifiée. Je ne devais pas lui paraître hostile. Ne pas oublier que je lui avais moi-même suggérer quelques-unes des idées me permettant de me rapprocher d'Hannibal sous couvert d'infiltration lorsque j'avais voulu me venger, me rapprocher, rester sur la ligne à la croisée des chemins. Tout de même, j'avais été interné de longues semaines à cause d'un de ses petits jeux.

-Désolé, marmonnais-je fatigué.

-C'est moi qui le suit, Will. Crois-moi si j'avais su, déclara-t-il d'une voix coupable.

-Tu aurais fait exactement la même chose, lâchais-je désabusé car il avait été averti à de nombreuses reprises de ma fragilité. Et tu aurais eu raison, c'est ton travail.

Jack fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à moi et se saisit de mon bras avant de me dire qu'il était vraiment désolé et que nous étions amis. Hannibal, aussi, était son ami voulus-je lui rappeler mais le parallèle n'était pas à faire à ce moment. Pourtant, la réflexion me brûlait les lèvres ainsi que l'envie de me dégager violemment de son contact. Jack avait toujours été prêt à me sacrifier comme un simple pion et il en aurait moins affecté que par la disparition de Myriam.

-Je suis content que tu sois vivante, lança-t-il à Abigail pour changer d'angle d'attaque.

-Pas autant que moi, répondit-elle sans bouger de son lit. J'ai hâte de laisser tout ça derrière moi, glissa-t-elle rêveuse son regard clairement perdu dans le vague.

-Il est vrai que la vie ne t'a pas épargnée, continua Jack en focalisant son attention sur elle.

-Le docteur Lecter m'a dit un jour qu'à toute chose malheur est bon, répondit-elle d'un air détaché en fixant le plafond.

-Tu étais proche de lui, l'interrogea Jack sur le ton du constat en mode agent du FBI qui lance des affirmations sans y toucher.

C'était lâche de sa part de s'en prendre à une adolescente fragilisée et même si elle ne l'était pas, c'était ce qu'elle était censée être. Jack la traitait toujours comme une suspecte même si Hannibal avait endossé le crime de Boyle, il restait persuadé qu'elle collaborait avec son père. Abigail le savait et elle ne se laisserait pas prendre au piège. Hannibal avait dû la préparer, du moins je l'espérais. Tout comme il l'avait préparé à me maintenir en vie en attendant les secours. Je revoyais l'aisance avec laquelle elle s'était glissée entre nous, laissant Hannibal guider ses mains. A ce moment-là, Abigail l'avait appelé : père et j'avais trouvé cela tellement naturel que de l'entendre maintenant le nommer Docteur Lecter me sembla si étrange, si faux.

-A vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Surtout de la musique, comme une sorte de piano, fit-elle mine de réfléchir. Et de la lumière aussi. C'est très étrange, on dirait un monde onirique.

Sa voix était lointaine, comme si elle n'avait toujours pas quitté ce monde insolite dans lequel elle aurait été plongée telle Alice tombée dans le terrier du lapin blanc. Son discours n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Myriam.

-Savez-vous pourquoi il vous a gardé en vie ? poursuivit Jack soucieux de ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

-Non. Pour ne pas être seul peut-être ? Hésita-t-elle. Par jeu. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

-Vous êtes une survivante. C'est tout de même étrange, attaqua-t-il depuis son fauteuil, sa voix pleine de venin, agacé par la tranquillité et le détachement avec lesquels Abigail répondait.

-ça suffit Jack, tu vas trop loin, claquai-je en me redressant, faisant fi de la douleur sourde m'ouvrant le ventre.

Cela n'arrêta pas Abigail qui laissait son regard errer au-dessus d'elle et sa réponse fut parfaite.

-Je ne suis pas la seule, il y a aussi le docteur Bloom, Will, Frederick Chilton, Myriam Laas et vous, énuméra-t-elle tout à fait sereinement en soulignant le fait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être restée longtemps en compagnie d'Hannibal et s'en être sortie.

-Jack, je te rappelle qu'il l'a mutilée ! Séquestrée ! Et certainement droguée, ajoutais-je. Ce n'est qu'une adolescente. Où veux-tu en venir à la fin ?

L'attaque frontale était la meilleure façon de le stopper désormais. Soit il avouait mettre en doute notre version des faits soit il abandonnait. Dépité, Jack laissa tomber. Il essayait tant bien que mal de coller des morceaux d'intuitions entre eux mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'approcher. Aussi bien entraînée soit-elle, Abigail restait une jeune fille à protéger et comme Hannibal l'avait suggéré, elle était notre fille. Ma fille. A cet instant, c'était elle et moi contre Jack. Jack qui avait du mal à lâcher l'affaire. Il était venu nous interroger dès mon réveil croyant que cela serait plus facile. Mais je n'étais plus instable ni désorienté comme il aurait pu le penser. Plus depuis que j'avais pris la décision d'être au côté d'Hannibal. J'étais passé de l'autre côté du miroir et je n'avais jamais été plus lucide qu'à cet instant. Conscient de devoir être manipulateur et de devoir naviguer en eaux troubles pour atteindre mon but, une vie libre avec ma famille. C'était mon devenir.

-Il nous divise, il nous manipule. C'est ce qu'il fait et il attend de voir ce que nous faisons en retour, laisse tomber Jack. Tu l'as eu, finis-je d'un ton épuisé. C'est fini.

En laissant tomber ces derniers mots, j'eus une fraction de seconde peur que ce ne soit le cas. Bien que cela me paraisse impossible. Avec lui, ce ne serait jamais fini et je me languissais déjà de nos retrouvailles, de ce monde qu'il a construit pour nous. Pour notre famille, aussi étrange soit-elle.

Lorsque Jack reprit la parole, ce fut pour changer de sujet et nous donner des nouvelles d'Alana. Les médecins l'avaient plongée dans un coma artificiel et ne pouvaient se prononcer sur le pronostic pour le moment. Il faudrait attendre demain pour qu'ils essayent de la réveiller. Cette information ne me plaisait guère car cela ne nous laissait que peu de temps pour nous organiser. Sans compter que je ne pouvais pas aisément me déplacer. Nous allions devoir trouver une alternative où Abigail devrait agir sans éveiller les soupçons. Par chance, l'état de santé du docteur Bloom n'étant pas stabilisé, sa mort pouvait ne pas paraitre suspecte aux yeux du corps médical. Pour ce qui était de Jack en revanche, dans l'état paranoïaque dans lequel il était, nous devions avoir un solide alibi.

-Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça Will, mais tu vas devoir répondre à quelques questions à ta sortie de l'hôpital.

J'acquiesçais bien conscient de la procédure à suivre et des réponses que je devais fournir. La visite de Jack m'avait quelque peu épuisé. Sans m'en rendre, j'étais resté sur le qui-vive de son entrée dans ma chambre à sa sortie.

Hélas, il ne fut pas le seul visiteur de l'après-midi, ne laissant que la place à l'improvisation pour la réalisation de notre dessein.

Mon infirmière entra juste après, comme si j'avais réussi une sorte de test qui me permettait d'avoir accès aux soins. Elle vérifia mes constantes et mon bandage sous l'œil attentif d'Abigail de retour dans le fauteuil près du lit. Au moment où elle lui demanda de sortir, ma fille prétexta une crise d'angoisse à l'idée de sortir de la pièce sans moi. Sans paraître agacée, l'infirmière n'insista pas et abandonna l'idée de faire ma toilette pour le moment. Visiblement, ce cirque se répétait depuis que j'étais dans cette chambre et elle avait reçu des instructions. Abigail était une fille fragile et j'étais une sorte de héros du FBI, donc pas de vague.

Le docteur Frederick Chilton entra à son tour avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main dans un costume flambant neuf. Je lui jetai un regard surpris face à cette attention particulière et surprenante. Nous n'étions pas particulièrement en bon terme et sa visite avait l'odeur du ragot à dénicher, un peu dans le style de Freddie Lounds. A moins qu'il n'agisse pour le compte du FBI ou au moins de Jack.

-Vous me faîtes la cour ? ironisais-je pour le mettre mal à l'aise après tout sa visite bien qu'en ayant l'apparence ne devait pas être une visite de courtoisie.

-Elles sont pour la demoiselle, se renfrogna-t-il immédiatement gêné. Je n'ai pas la prétention de tenter de vous séduire. Nous savons tous les deux que je n'en ai pas les moyens, insinua-t-il sans prendre de gants, pour me blesser.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule, je ne suis pas plus adepte de chouettes clouées sur les portes que de cadavres en matière de séduction, répondis-je du tac au tac, tout en sachant le contraire.

Il était vrai que les chefs d'œuvre d'Hannibal m'avaient touché d'une manière qu'aucun autre présent n'aurait pu le faire. A travers eux, il avait su atteindre mon âme. Sa cuisine divine également mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Chilton était donc là pour faire le point. Visiblement, on ne nous laisserait pas de répit. Je me demandais vaguement si Abi avait subi ce genre d'interrogatoire déguisé pendant que j'étais inconscient. En tout cas, à peine sortie du sommeil, je subissais pas mal de pression alors même qu'aucun médecin ne s'était encore présenté. Jusqu'à quel point les doutes de Jack étaient partagés par sa direction ?

Abigail se leva comme perturbée par le contenu de la conversation et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain.

-Je vais prendre une douche, dit-elle en jugeant qu'il était temps d'agir et que Chilton serait un bon alibi.

Incertaine, elle hésita sur le pas de la porte attendant mon approbation. Immédiatement après avoir compris ses intentions, je la lui donnais, malgré tout inquiet. Nous n'aurions peut-être pas de meilleures occasions d'avoir un alibi aussi fiable et nous ne pouvions prendre le risque qu'Alana ne vienne apporter une version différente de la soirée. J'attendis quelques secondes que la porte commence à se fermer avant de faire un reproche à notre visiteur. Il ne devait pas s'apercevoir qu'Abigail ressortait.

-Ce n'est pas malin. Elle est encore très fragile, dis-je alors que l'excitation d'un meurtre par procuration commençait à courir sous ma peau.

-En effet, je vous présente des excuses, admit-il en me tendant les fleurs que je posais sur ma table de chevet immédiatement.

Le bouquet en lui-même constituait un crime pour le bon goût. Absolument rien à voir avec les compositions qui ornaient régulièrement la table d'Hannibal.

-Rendez-moi service docteur et demandez si l'infirmière est disponible pour ma toilette le temps qu'Abigail prenne sa douche. Elle refuse de me quitter et cela est assez gênant, affirmais-je d'un air embarrassé tout à fait légitime dans cette situation.

Cela nous permettrait de nous assurer que personne n'était en faction dans le couloir. Il me lança un drôle de regard avant de s'exécuter, soucieux d'être dans mes bonnes grâces visiblement.

-Elle sera là dès qu'elle aura fini sa tournée, m'informa-t-il en revenant, nous donnant ainsi un indicatif de temps et l'assurance que personne ne se tenait dans le couloir. Je comprends qu'elle est besoin d'une personne fiable à laquelle se raccrocher entre sa psychiatre entre la vie et la mort et son autre tuteur qui s'avère être un tueur en série cannibale, vous représentez une référence sûre.

N'écoutant que d'une oreille, je me concentrais sur les éventuels problèmes. Cela faisait trois jours que ma fille devait observer les rondes et autres allées et venues. Aussi me doutais-je que cette donnée lui serait très utile. J'avais la très nette impression d'être tombé dans un monde parallèle et de m'être réveillé dans la peau d'un inconnu. D'un meurtrier calculateur qui n'hésitait pas à partager sa passion avec une adolescente. Je venais à mon tour de tomber dans le terrier du lapin et cela me plaisait assurément comme lorsque je m'étais occupé de Randall Tier pour Hannibal.

-Prenez une chaise et approchez-vous en attendant, lui demandais-je. Vous parler de loin me fatigue et puis cela ne doit pas être agréable de rester debout appuyer sur votre canne.

Cela donnerait un caractère plus amicale à notre conversation, aussi acquiesça-t-il en tirant une chaise vers l'endroit que je lui avais indiqué d'un geste de la main, juste dos à la porte. Je captais son attention tandis qu'Abigail sortait discrètement de la chambre. Elle était nue enroulée dans une serviette. Je m'obligeais à rester concentré sur le psychiatre et à tenir la conversation, plutôt que de laisser mon imagination s'emballer et accompagner ma fille.

Il était venu pour jubiler, heureux de pouvoir sortir au grand jour sans craindre de finir dans une assiette. Chilton écrivait un livre sur Hannibal le cannibale, ayant même déposé la marque pour tirer bénéfice des produits dérivés. C'était un être terne qui rêvait de lumière, l'occasion était trop belle. De plus, il était témoin direct, cela lui apportait un certain crédit auprès des foules.

-La résurrection vous va bien, commentais-je platement au bout de dix minutes.

-Pas autant qu'à vous, il paraît qu'il vous a laissé pour mort ? M'interrogea-t-il comme s'il ignorait les détails.

Je n'avais aucune envie de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourtant, il semblait impatient de pouvoir me faire une révélation, je voyais nettement une lueur amusée danser dans ses prunelles depuis qu'il avait abordé le sujet. Se doutait-il que son confrère n'avait pas vraiment essayé de me tuer ? Certainement. Sa seule façon d'avoir posé la question le prouvait. Mais comment pourrait-il en avoir confirmation ? Hormis me questionner directement ou voir si je mordais à certaines allusions. Cela me rappela que nous étions peut être écoutés et qu'il menait plus une analyse qu'une simple visite. Mon infirmité temporaire m'agaça d'autant plus, il fallait que je puisse me mouvoir au plus vite et que je sorte de ce lieu qui ressemblait à la salle d'attente d'une prison.

-En effet, il n'a que peu apprécié que je le mène en bateau. J'aurais dû m'y attendre le connaissant, soupirais-je. La trahison n'est pas option viable quand vous le côtoyez.

-Il savait ce qu'il faisait, il voulait que vous viviez.

-Il m'a laissé pour mort, insistais-je.

-Mais vous êtes vivant, constata-t-il obligeamment.

-Vous aussi. S'il voulait juste ma survie, soit il m'aurait poignardé dans un endroit non vital soit il n'aurait rien fait. Nous avons eu de la chance Frederick. Nous devrions remercier Dieu et aller de l'avant.

Le sourire en coin qui apparut sur son visage m'en dit long sur le Dieu auquel il pensait que je faisais référence.

-Je vous en prie, rigolais-je. Il n'est pas Dieu, loin de là.

-Dommage, cela aurait donné une certaine renommée à mon établissement, plaisanta Chilton en réponse.

Visiblement, Chilton avait été repris à la tête de l'asile de Baltimore et il rayonnait à l'idée de pouvoir étudier Hannibal de plus prêt. Un instant, l'envie de lui arracher la gorge avec les dents me traversa. Puis, je me repris et tentais de penser à autre chose. Dans ma situation, je ne pouvais pas apparaître comme le prédateur. Je m'inquiétais pour Abigail dont l'absence semblait se transformer en éternité. Et si … elle s'était fait prendre.

Une sueur glacée coula lentement de mon dos et la terreur de la perdre elle aussi se répandit dans mon corps. Lorsque la poignée de la porte s'abaissa enfin et que je la vis avec soulagement revenir et se glisser comme une anguille tremblante dans la salle de bain, je pus me détendre complètement. Aucune façon de savoir si notre dessein avait pu être réalisé pour le moment. Je brûlais d'impatience de savoir. Or je devais me contenir et contenir mon imagination qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper.

-Will, m'interpella Chilton un peu brusquement. Votre infirmière vient d'arriver, je vais vous laisser un instant. Avez-vous besoin que je vous rapporte quelques choses en remontant ? m'interrogea-t-il soucieux de mon bien-être.

Je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Le timing avait vraiment été parfait. La même soignante que tout à l'heure venait d'entrer avec le nécessaire.

-Je …

Un cri m'interrompit faisant sursauter Frederick et l'infirmière. Abigail poussait un hurlement de terreur depuis la salle de bain. Laissant son charriot dans le passage, la soignante qui était au plus près de la porte fut la première à intervenir.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Criais-je depuis mon lit poussant Chilton à entrer à son tour dans la petite pièce pour m'informer de la situation.

Après d'interminables secondes, je le vis aider Abigail à sortir en la soutenant de son bras libre, tandis que l'infirmière l'entourait tant bien que mal d'une serviette de bain. Ses cheveux mouillés gouttaient sur le sol et ses pieds laissaient des marques humides sur son passage.

-Que s'est-il passé, lui demandais-je doucement, impuissant depuis mon lit.

L'air totalement éteinte, elle ne sembla pas se rendre compte de ma présence ni de celle des autres. Frederick l'allongea sur le petit lit de camp et retourna dans la salle de bain pour l'inspecter. Abigail restait dans une attitude prostrée, serrant le drap de bain autour de son corps tremblotant. Frissonnante de froid et de peur mélangés, elle étouffa un sanglot.

-Abigail ? L'appelais-je à nouveau tout de même inquiet, pas vraiment sûr que cela fasse partie de notre jeu.

Jusqu'où pouvait-elle simuler ?

-Ah Ah ! Déclara Chilton d'un ton conquérant depuis la salle de bain. J'ai trouvé ce qui lui cause tant d'émoi. Ce néon clignotant, accusa-t-il en le pointant de sa canne. Si elle a été soumise à de la thérapie lumineuse, et nous savons tous que notre cher Hannibal prisait ce genre de thérapie, cela a pu déclencher une réaction négative extrêmement violente chez cette pauvre enfant.

Un violent frisson traversa le corps de l'adolescente à l'entente de la tirade du psychiatre. Mon regard se fit dur sur l'infirmière. Il était fort probable que toute cette mascarade ne soit le fruit d'une manœuvre de ma fille, aussi devais-je jouer avec les cartes qu'elle venait de distribuer. Une négligence de l'hôpital ne devait pas être prise à la légère, surtout dans ce contexte.

-Je vais chercher un médecin pour qu'il lui donne un calmant, déclara l'infirmière en sortant précipitamment certainement pour prévenir du problème « néon » qui risquait de se transformer en plainte contre l'hôpital.

Chilton prit le relais de l'infirmière auprès d'Abigail et la recouvrit de sa couverture.

-ça va aller, vous ne risquez rien ici. Vous êtes en sécurité, énonça-t-il de sa voix professionnelle en balayant ses cheveux humides de son front pâle. Will est ici également, il veillera sur vous.

Il fut étonnamment doux avec elle, allant même jusqu'à lui rapporter d'autres couvertures pour qu'elle se réchauffe. Je compris qu'il n'osait pas l'habiller ou lui demander de bouger pour le faire mais qu'il ait peur qu'elle ne tombe malade. En tout cas, sa sollicitude lui faisait marquer des points. Pour autant, j'étais sûr qu'il nous cachait quelque chose.

L'infirmière ne revint pas tout de suite. Par contre, Jack poussa la porte de ma chambre pour la seconde fois de la journée. Son air étonné face à la scène qu'il découvrit, me fit presque sourire. Je ne savais pas ce à quoi il s'attendait exactement mais visiblement pas à ça. Frederick était resté près d'Abigail endormie et conversait tranquillement avec moi. La présence soudaine de Jack ne pouvait signifier que le trépas d'Alana. Paix à son âme. Et aussi, qu'il nous soupçonnait éventuellement de quelques choses.

-C'est gentil de venir t'enquérir de la santé d'Abigail. Je ne savais pas que la nouvelle avait fait aussi vite le tour de l'hôpital alors qu'aucun médecin n'est encore venu pour l'ausculter. Enfin sans compter Frederick, qui était heureusement présent, terminais-je avec de l'inquiétude transparaissant dans ma voix malgré ma folle envie de sourire.

J'utilisais à dessein l'emploi de son prénom pour montrer notre bonne entente. Il était venu à propos d'un livre qu'il écrivait sur Hannibal et il comptait sur mon aide. Évidemment, je lui laissais caresser l'espoir de ma participation en remerciement pour son intervention et son soutien du moment. Jack quant à lui, sembla soulagé de ne finalement trouver aucune raison d'étayer une folle intuition. Alana était morte des suites de ses blessures point final.

-Je venais juste t'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle pour Alana. Je ne savais pas qu'il était survenu un incident ici, me répondit-il la mine sombre.

-Un néon clignotant a déclenché une crise. Cette jeune fille a sans aucun doute subi des séances de thérapie lumineuse, expliqua à nouveau Chilton se glorifiant d'avoir trouvé une explication. Alors qu'elle prenait tranquillement sa douche …

Une explication qui sous-entendait également que son séjour prolongé avec Hannibal n'avait en aucun cas été volontaire et qu'il l'avait soumise à des traitements. Tout cela tournait bien en notre faveur quand bien même, nous ne pourrions jamais effacer totalement le brouillard qui entourait nos relations avec l'éventreur de Chesapeake.

-Que se passe-t-il avec Alana ? le coupais-je avec un ton un peu catastrophé devant l'air défait de Crawford.

-Elle vient de mourir, lâcha finalement Jack totalement abattu.

Peu sûr de pouvoir maîtriser mes expressions faciales, je baissais la tête en signe d'affliction tandis que le docteur Chilton commença à faire l'éloge de sa défunte collègue. Alors même qu'elle le détestait et que nous le savions tous. L'annonce de son décès me laissa froid. J'avais partagé quelques moments avec elle mais dans l'ensemble ce qui me restait d'elle, était plutôt négatif. Notre relation avait toujours été pour le moins bizarre et elle semblait passer son temps à m'observer dans le but d'écrire une thèse. Pour commencer, elle ne m'adressait la parole qu'en public, étrange comportement entre « ami ». Ensuite sa façon exaspérante de ne pas me croire et de désapprouver toutes mes décisions puis de m'enfoncer un peu plus chaque fois. Et finalement, la jalousie qu'elle m'inspirait chaque fois que je l'imaginais dans les bras d'Hannibal ou qu'elle faisait tout pour nous éloigner loin de l'autre, nous déconseillant à maintes reprises de nous voir. Non franchement, je n'étais pas attristé par son départ. Elle s'était mêlée de ce qui ne la concernait absolument pas et avait récolté ce qu'elle méritait. Qui joue, paye.

Par égard pour ma peine, ils me laissèrent seul. Chilton aidant Jack à rejoindre sa chambre, certainement pour partager son avis d'expert sur Abigail et moi. Il en avait assez vu et entendu pour se faire une opinion et la communiquer de façon experte.

L'infirmière revint accompagnée d'un médecin que je n'avais jamais vu. Ce dernier vint immédiatement à ma rencontre en me tendant la main, un sourire commercial ouvert sur des dents blanches. Son assistante alla prendre les constantes d'Abigail toujours endormie.

-Docteur Boyd, je suis vraiment désolé pour cette mésaventure. Un technicien va immédiatement venir remédier au problème. Je pense que cette jeune demoiselle devra subir quelques examens lorsqu'elle se réveillera pour être sûre que tout va bien, assurra-t-il professionnel.

-Merci, un psychiatre l'a déjà ausculté, répondis-je sur la défensive.

J'étais en position de force et je n'avais pas à me plier à ses exigences pour que ces conditions d'assurance soient remplies. Il jeta un regard en biais à l'infirmière qui confirma qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un.

-C'est-à-dire que je serais plus tranquille si …

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'engagerais pas la responsabilité de l'hôpital pour cet incident, commençais-je doucement pour le rassurer avant d'émettre la contrepartie dont j'avais besoin. Je pense que le retour rapide à un environnement calme et rassurant, pourrait d'avantage l'aider. Il faut dire que les événements qu'elle a vécus, sont assez traumatisants et je préfèrerais qu'elle soit suivie par une personne de confiance et connaissant déjà le dossier, la personnalité complexe du responsable ...

Laissant intentionnellement ma phrase en suspend, il me fixa longuement sans rien dire avant d'acquiescer. Il faut dire que je ne lui laissais guère le choix. L'infirmière revint à ses côtés et lui fit un bilan avant de sortir discrètement après avoir vérifié ma perfusion.

-Bien entendu, monsieur Graham. Son sommeil semble calme, je pense que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une réminiscence des mauvais traitements qu'elle a subi. Je ne peux que vous encouragez à faire attention à ce genre de détails lorsque vous rentrerez chez vous, m'exposa le docteur Boyd de façon toute professionnelle.

Tendant la main vers le pied de mon lit pour attraper les papiers, il regarda vaguement mon dossier puis se rendit près de ma perfusion pour la régler de nouveau. Voyant mon air interrogateur, il finit par la stopper.

-Il faut que vous commenciez par vous lever et marcher. Je ne peux que vous encouragez à le faire au plus tôt car plus on tarde et plus c'est difficile. Votre ceinture abdominale n'est pas endommagée, cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps sachant qu'une femme qui a eu une césarienne peut tout à fait se lever le lendemain, sourit-il avec un clin d'œil en plus. Alors un agent du FBI de votre trempe ne va pas se laisser abattre.

-Je ne suis qu'un simple consultant, un prof, le coupais-je en m'appuyant sur lui alors qu'il m'aidait à m'assoir sur le rebord de mon lit.

-Voilà monsieur Graham. A partir de là, c'est vous qui gérer. Je vais demander à l'infirmière de vous enlever tous vos fils et vous pourrez rapidement recouvrer votre liberté de mouvements, dit-il en désignant les capteurs et la perfusion d'un geste vague.

La douleur était bien présente tout le long de ma cicatrice mais la perspective de pouvoir sortir au plus vite d'ici me fit serrer les dents pour passer outre. Ce n'était en effet pas si terrible. Le médecin écrivait quelques notes sur le dossier au pied de mon lit.

-Je pense que votre cicatrice vous tiraille mais c'est tout à fait normal à ce stade, ne vous inquiétez pas. Par contre, je vous déconseille de porter quoi que ce soit avant plusieurs semaines.

Son sourire constant avait quelque chose de dérangeant, peut-être parce que je n'étais pas habitué à croiser ce type de personne avenante, peut-être parce qu'il cachait quelque chose. Je n'avais aucune envie de le savoir.

Il me fit ensuite subir toute une série d'interminables questions pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal tandis que l'infirmière s'occupait de détacher les perfusions et autres capteurs du reste de mon corps coupant les fils de la marionnette que je ne serais plus. Elle me laissa des cachets antidouleur sur ma table de nuit pour pallier à l'arrêt de l'intraveineuse et s'effaça me laissant seul avec le docteur Boyd. Ce dernier terminait de noter mes réponses et attendait que je tente quelques pas.

Je mobilisais toutes mes ressources pour me mettre debout pour m'apercevoir qu'au final, ce n'était pas si douloureux que cela.

-Je ne dis pas que je pourrais faire un marathon, mais la situation n'est pas aussi terrible que je me l'étais imaginé, souriais-je assez content de moi.

-Très bien, passez une nuit sans encombre et je vous signerais un bon de sortie demain si vos points de suture sont assez propres, m'encouragea-t-il avant de me laisser sur cette excellente nouvelle.

Après avoir réussi à trouver un caleçon propre à enfiler en dessous de cette satanée blouse dans le petit sac près d'Abigail, toujours endormie, je me dirigeais avec la lenteur d'un escargot vers la porte. J'avais temporairement renoncé à m'habiller, cela ne me paraissait pas utile pour ce que j'avais à faire. Armé du bouquet de fleurs insipides de Chilton, je me dirigeais vers la chambre de feue le docteur Bloom. Après avoir demandé mon chemin, suite à de multiples pauses et de nombreux efforts, je finis par atteindre mon objectif. Immobile, Jack était là, peut-être à prier.

-Je voulais la voir une dernière fois, m'excusais-je de le déranger en tendant les fleurs vers le lit.

-Ils vont bientôt descendre son corps à la morgue, répondit-il calmement.

Tant d'effort m'avait mis en nage. En me débarrassant du bouquet, je vis que Chilton lui avait apporté le même, certainement avant de passer me rendre visite. Jack le remarqua mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pu passer chez le fleuriste. Je faisais avec les moyens du bord et puis il me fallait un prétexte pour rôder sur les lieux du crime m'assurer que le danger était écarté et par là-même me débarrasser de cet horrible bouquet.

-Je suis désolée pour Abigail.

Et, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le préciser à voix haute, je sus qu'il parlait surtout d'Alana. Clairement, c'était de sa faute si elle s'est retrouvée présente ce soir-là dans la maison de l'éventreur. D'ailleurs, tout le gâchis de cette soirée pouvait lui être imputé. Avais-je si mal joué qu'il ait eu envie de faire cavalier seul ? Que sa direction le lâche, je pouvais le comprendre. De là, à ne pas me prévenir qu'il ne respecterait pas le plan que nous avions prévu ...

-Je sais Jack.

Nous restâmes à nous recueillir en silence un moment alors que je tentais d'imaginer ce que ma petite fille avait fait me glissant dans sa peau. Seule, avec peu de temps devant moi, j'entre dans cette chambre. Normalement, personne ne doit se présenter dans cette pièce à moins d'un signal d'alerte. Je la déteste depuis le premier jour. Je sais déjà que je ne peux pas l'étouffer, des marques risqueraient d'être visibles. Mes connaissances en produit pharmaceutique ne me permettent pas d'en user sans qu'un examen toxicologique n'éveille des soupçons en cas de doutes. Mon père ne m'a pas encore appris ce genre de méthode. Il n'y a aucune peur en moi, juste de l'excitation. Rien à chasser, la proie est déjà immobilisée dans le piège. Il ne reste que la mise à mort. Nue, avec seulement une serviette blanche autour de moi, je suis un fantôme. Patiemment, j'observe ce corps dont la vie ne tient qu'à un fil. C'est moi qui l'aie mise là et je dois achever mon œuvre. Mon dessein était de la briser en la défenestrant. Aussi pour qu'il soit complet, j'approche ma main pour desserrer les vis qui maintiennent son corps immobile. Sa colonne n'est plus maintenue, son cou est dégagé. J'aurais voulu qu'elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde. Avec délicatesse, je tourne sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement se fasse entendre. C'est plus difficile que je ne me l'étais imaginée car il y a malgré tout une certaine résistance. Immédiatement après, le son strident d'une alarme retentit comme pour célébrer ma victoire. Je prends le temps de replacer sa tête bien droite dans l'étau et de resserrer les vis correctement. Son corps est définitivement brisé, c'est mon dessein. Puis, je me plaque derrière la porte en attendant que les équipes médicales interviennent. Alors qu'ils s'affairent sur le corps désarticulé, je ressors sans être vue. Un fantôme. Mes parents seront tellement fiers de moi.

Chancelant face aux divers sentiments que j'avais ressentis, je dus me retenir à la chaise où Jack était assis. Ma vision me semblait si nette que la perception que j'avais d'Abigail, se fit à un niveau de compréhension plus intense. Par chance, il pensa que mon malaise était dû à ma blessure et au fait que je me tenais debout depuis trop longtemps après avoir marché depuis mon lit. J'avais été imprudent de faire cela en présence de Jack mais l'excitation ressentit, était trop grande. Je n'avais pas peur de lui.

-Tu penses que tu pourras revenir travailler. Enfin, après le procès, quand tu iras mieux, demanda finalement Jack après que je me sois stabilisé.

Après tous les doutes et les pertes, il voulait toujours de moi dans son équipe. Alors même qu'il savait ce que cela provoquait en moi. Jack avait toujours besoin d'un pion à sacrifier.

-Non. Nous partirons. Je compte élever Abigail loin de tout ce qui nous rattache à ces événements ou à ce genre de chose.

-Je comprends que tu ais besoin de faire une pause, dit-il conciliant.

-Une pause définitive, assurais-je. Ce n'est pas sain ni pour elle, ni pour moi. Je me sens responsable d'elle maintenant. Encore plus après ça.

-Tu n'es pas son père, me rappela-t-il exaspéré. Tu n'as pas à la prendre en charge.

Mon regard se ferma et je respirais profondément pour m'imposer du calme. Finalement, je choisis de fixer le corps sans vie d'Alana, et la sérénité m'envahit. C'était là l'œuvre de ma fille.

-Je n'ai rien à prouver. Je ne peux pas tous les sauver, mais elle oui. Je sais que je peux, que c'est à ma portée, assurais-je en serrant les poings.

Jack n'ajouta rien. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire pour l'instant.

Rien ne pouvait empêcher l'homme de rêver d'une vie meilleure et il le savait. Lui qui n'aurait bientôt plus personne quand Bella s'en serait allée.

Demain, nous partirons de cet hôpital et nous pourrons avoir notre première vraie discussion père-fille et j'avais hâte d'enfin faire partie d'une famille. Je ne finirais pas seul, je n'étais plus seul.

C'est sur cette excellente perspective que je rejoignais ma chambre à pas mesuré. Jack rentrait chez lui le soir même auprès de sa femme mourante. Même si je savais que je le recroiserais très prochainement pour le débriefing, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être soulagé de ne plus le savoir dans le même bâtiment que nous.

Penché sur le visage endormi de ma fille, je laissais mon esprit dérivé tranquillement vers cette soirée et ce qu'elle avait changé pour nous. L'étreinte sanglante d'Hannibal éveilla en moi de délicieuses sensations. Tout ce que je ressentais pour lui, me semblait amplifié à travers le prisme de cette nuit. Même des sentiments qui jusque-là m'étaient étrangers ou auxquels je n'avais accordé d'attention. Notre relation semblait entrer dans une autre dimension à partir de ce moment précis. J'étais tellement atteint que je fantasmais désormais sur lui entrain de m'ouvrir le ventre et de lécher mon sang tandis que sa voix me berçait de mots enflammés. Un brasier intense s'empara soudain de mon corps et mon bas ventre réagit malgré moi. Fermant à moitié les yeux, je me revoyais entre ses bras, sa chaleur contre la mienne. Mes dents firent perler du sang sur ma lèvre et je l'aspirais avidement, en transe. Pris dans une spirale infernale, mon imagination s'emballa. Le frôlement de ses lèvres brûlantes appelant à un baiser passionné qui restait en attente, comme une promesse.

Le regard curieux d'Abigail stoppa net mon élan et embarrassé comme jamais, je m'éloignais aussi vite que mes capacités actuelles me le permettaient.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, m'excusais-je pitoyablement essayant de cacher mon érection.

-Tu as mal ? demanda-t-elle innocemment puis devant mon air perdu elle précisa : tu gémissais.

La honte m'envahit et le rouge colora mon visage. L'Ange diabolique qu'était ma fille, sourit, visiblement ravie, de l'effet de sa petite blague. Son regard se porta sur la bosse qui déformait mon bas ventre, visible malgré la blouse informe de l'hôpital, augmentant ainsi ma gêne. Elle était restée trop longtemps en compagnie d'Hannibal et prenait certaines de ses expressions.

-Les plateaux repas sont arrivés, répondis-je pour reprendre contenance alors que je venais tout juste de les apercevoir.

Mes mains serraient le rebord de mon lit pour essayer de faire refluer mon sang vers d'autres parties moins sensibles de mon corps. Ma fille me prenait certainement pour un adolescent aux hormones en rut ou un pervers qui fantasmait sur les adolescentes. Paradoxalement, je n'arrivais pas à décider de ce qui serait le pire. Mais enfin, cela arrivait tous les jours que des enfants surprennent leurs parents en position compromettante. Sauf que là, j'étais seul avec mon imagination débordante.

Abigail se leva pour prendre les plateaux et les mettre en place pour que nous puissions dîner. Je voyais dans ses gestes une certaine grâce dans le dressage de la table, marque incontestable du passage d'Hannibal. Malgré les circonstances et le lieu, j'étais sûr qu'il aurait agi de même pour que les apparences soient le plus élégante possible. Un peu comme l'image que je me faisais d'un français, luxueux et élégant malgré la boue qui remontrait jusqu'à ses genoux.

Voyant la moue qu'elle affichait face à la nourriture, je lui annonçais que nous pourrions rentrer demain. En effet, les repas ici n'avaient rien avoir avec ce dont elle avait l'habitude. Hélas, je n'étais pas aussi bon cuisinier qu'Hannibal et tant qu'il ne serait pas de retour dans nos vies, nous allions devoir supporter la nourriture moyenne. A moi aussi, cela allait me manquer. Je priais pour que cette situation ne soit pas trop longue.

* * *

 **Alors ? Verdict ?**


	3. Chapter 2 : Sortie

**Bonjour chers lectrices / lecteurs, voici la suite de l'histoire. Je tiens à remercier les encouragements et les revieweurs anonymes (CILI, LOVEMILK et GAIL) ou non pour leur message. J'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire. J'ai retouché ce chapitre à plusieurs reprises avant de vous le livrer ce qui explique un léger retard.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Sortie**

Les teintes grises du ciel persistèrent à l'arrêt de la pluie. Comme promis, le docteur Boyd m'avait signé un bon de sortie dans la matinée et nous avions pu quitter l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

Sans surprise, j'avais trouvé dans ma chambre un dispositif d'écoute sous le regard complice d'Abigail. Etonnemment par contre, la colère ne fut pas de mise. Ni la déception. Juste la confirmation que je ne faisais pas partie de leur groupe, je restais l'objet de curiosité qui pouvait basculer à tout moment et qu'il l'avait peut-être déjà fait. Hannibal m'avait dit un jour que Jack me considérait comme une fragile tasse de thé. Un bref sourire vient éclairer mon visage à ce souvenir. Alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas, le psychiatre, lui, me voyait déjà comme une mangouste dans l'ombre, prêt à l'attaque.

Abigail m'interrogea du regard pour ce sourire perdu alors que nous avancions à petits pas sur le trottoir. Des pics de douleur me traversaient régulièrement et j'essayais de ne pas trop m'appuyer sur elle pour progresser. Pour cause de paranoïa extrême et partagée, nous avions décidé de ne pas prendre un taxi devant l'hôpital mais de marcher. Cette décision me coûtait un peu physiquement, je devais l'admettre. Lentement, ma fille nous dirigeait vers un établissement pour que nous puissions prendre le déjeuner au calme. Quelque peu surpris par le choix du restaurant devant lequel elle s'était arrêtée, je me détachais d'elle pour regarder la carte affichée à l'extérieur. La pluie recommençait à tomber en fine bruine et la marche avait été plus longue que je ne me l'étais imaginé.

-Je veux bien croire qu'il t'ait habituée à des goûts de luxe mais ça ne va pas être possible tous les jours, soulignais-je pour accentuer le caractère exceptionnel de ce choix de cadre.

Elle roula des yeux comme seule une adolescente peut le faire et me précéda à l'intérieur. Lorsque je l'eus rejointe, une serveuse qui semblait la connaître, m'attendait pour nous indiquer une table. Elle s'abstint de faire un commentaire sur l'absence de son accompagnant habituel. Sûrement avait-elle lu la presse mais son professionnalisme l'empêchait de faire la moindre remarque. Au moins, n'affichait-elle pas un air dégoûté ou compatissant. L'employée était plutôt réservée semblait-il dans son jugement, du moins c'est ainsi que je la percevais. Pour elle, ce n'était sûrement qu'un client riche et aimable, elle ne croyait pas au portrait que le FBI avait dressé de cet homme. Portrait à l'opposé de ce qu'elle avait eu sous les yeux.

Abigail ne jeta pas un œil à la carte et commanda « comme d'habitude ». J'étais très étonné qu'il soit sorti si normalement avec elle alors qu'elle était supposée morte. Plongé dans la carte, j'essayais de déterminer ce qui n'était pas trop cher pour ma bourse avant de pouvoir observer plus attentivement les lieux. Plutôt à l'aise à cette table un peu reculée dans une alcôve, je me laissais tenter par un plat que je connaissais, faisant l'impasse sur l'entrée pour ne pas alourdir l'addition.

-Tu n'as pas trop mal ? s'enquit-elle après m'avoir laisser le temps d'observer notre environnement.

-Je suis content que le restaurant ne soit pas plus loin, déclarais-je en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans la banquette une main sur ma blessure.

-Quand nous serons à la maison, je regarderais et je nettoierais la plaie, déclara-t-elle naturellement en voyant mon geste.

-Tu es infirmière maintenant ? la taquinais-je.

Un sourire énigmatique étira le coin de ses lèvres. De toute évidence, elle savait comment gérer. Mon regard dévia à nouveau sur notre environnement feutré, aux douces teintes bleutées, le lieu semblait chaleureux malgré le luxe ambiant. De toute ma vie, je ne m'étais jamais rendu dans un tel restaurant. Bien sûr, les réceptions d'Hannibal étaient toujours une référence en matière d'apparat, surtout pour moi qui vivait dans une pièce entourés de chiens.

-Je n'ose imaginer ce que Père ferait si ta cicatrice n'est pas aussi belle que possible, répliqua-t-elle à mi-voix.

-Il nous servirait les mains du chirurgien dans un plat au nom très alambiqué qui aurait un goût divin et une odeur merveilleuse, lui répondis-je en souriant maladroitement, pas sûr qu'elle soit à l'aise avec ce type d'humour.

-Tu oublies le jeu de mots subtile qu'il ne manque pas de servir en guise d'accompagnement, sourit-elle malicieusement derrière sa main.

Effectivement, elle le connaissait bien et ils partageaient une certaine complicité qui me réchauffa le cœur. Son regard se fit nostalgique lorsque son entrée arriva. Au début, elle joua simplement avec sa fourchette puis la faim reprit le dessus et elle dégusta avec plaisir son plat. Captant mon regard d'envie, elle m'invita à picorer. Je doutais qu'il soit très poli de procéder ainsi dans ce cadre mais personne ne faisait attention à nous, autant en profiter. C'était délicieux. Entre la diète de ces derniers jours et l'horrible repas de la veille, cette explosion de saveurs me sembla être une juste récompense. J'avais hâte que ma viande arrive. Je resservis un peu d'eau pétillante à Abigail lorsque son verre fut vide. De mon côté, la serveuse m'avait apporté un verre de vin dont j'avais retenu le nom chez Hannibal et qui m'avait particulièrement plu. Tout me ramenait à lui. Chaque geste, chaque pensée. Il était partout mais présent seulement dans ma tête. La dérangeante impression de l'avoir échangé contre Abigail me reprit.

-Et après ? demandais-je brusquement la faisant un peu sursauter.

-Nous devons nous préparer à disparaître progressivement. Après le procès, nous partirons, dit-elle d'une voix douce avant d'esquisser un geste des mains évoquant une disparition.

Je hochais la tête en signe d'accord bien que le tout soit encore un peu flou. Partir, c'est ce que j'avais vendu à Jack hier. Le problème, c'est que moi aussi, je ne me voyais pas partir sans lui. Certainement pas en le laissant enfermé dans une pièce. J'étais assez familier de ce que cela représentait. Une vague nausée me prit au milieu de mon plat à l'idée de le laisser dans une cage. Ma fille attrapa ma main à travers la table pour me rassurer. Elle avait ce doux sourire confiant, celui d'une enfant qui croit. Et il n'y a pas plus beau que la foi pour illuminer un visage.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est pour le mieux, il nous rejoindra dès que cela sera possible, me chuchota-t-elle comme un secret réconfortant.

-Ne serait-ce pas plutôt mon rôle de te rassurer, demandais-je reconnaissant.

-Tu le fais déjà, commença-t-elle. Je sais que je ne suis pas seule.

Seule comme lorsque j'avais fait irruption dans sa vie et tuer son père, chamboulant ainsi tout son univers et son mode de vie particulier. J'avais alors eu envie de la prendre avec moi, c'est pour cela que j'étais devenu son tuteur ainsi qu'Hannibal qui l'avait suggéré. Evidemment, il avait su pour elle dès qu'il l'avait vu. Avec son calme habituel, il était venu pour m'aider à la sauver en posant sa main au bon endroit pour endiguer le flot de sang. Nos mains avaient baigné ensemble dans son liquide de vie comme en communion pour la faire renaitre à la vie. Ensemble. Tel un Dieu, il m'avait montré un potentiel créateur dans la destruction.

Son visage d'ange, encadré par ses cheveux bruns, se tordit un instant de rancœur avant qu'elle ne recommence à parler.

-Le docteur Bloom refusait que je quitte cet horrible endroit où elle m'avait fait admettre. Elle désapprouvait votre implication à mon égard. Alors, j'ai fugué. Tous les soirs, précisa-t-elle. Il m'a accueillie, il me comprenait. Mais, je voulais plus. Plus d'attention. Plus retourner là-bas. Alors, j'ai déterré le corps de Nicholas pour voir ce que ça ferait. Jack Crawford me soupçonnait déjà, il savait que je sortais en douce la nuit.

Sa voix mourut un instant ne sachant pas si elle pouvait continuer. Le souvenir de sa confidence sur ses sentiments au moment du meurtre de ce garçon me revint en mémoire. Freddie m'avait accusé de la couvrir avec l'aide d'Hannibal. Cette journaliste savait en effet reconnaitre des tueurs. Un goût d'inachevé me traversa. Si seulement, elle n'avait pas passé cet appel à Jack … je n'aurais pas eu à réprimer mon instinct. Au lieu de cela, j'avais dû jouer double jeux pour pouvoir pêcher Crawford avec Hannibal, selon son idée. Mentir à Hannibal n'avait pas été une bonne idée, cela avait tout gâché.

-Je sais que c'était bête, reprit-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide à la salle. Et tout, c'est un peu emballé. Le docteur Bloom m'a traînée dans cette salle d'autopsie pour que Jack me mette face au corps. Freddie Lounds voulait son livre, elle me soupçonnait aussi et Père était agacé.

A son ton, je compris qu'elle avait été réprimandée mais qu'elle était contente d'avoir obtenue ce qu'elle voulait : l'attention exclusive d'un parent. D'un autre côté à cette époque, j'étais en proie à une encéphalite poursuivant un sérial killer qui était potentiellement moi-même. Mon seul ami entretenant bien gentiment ma maladie dont le but m'apparut évident à présent à la lumière du récit d'Abigail. J'avais tout d'abord cru à un jeu cruel de sa part, puis à une volonté d'éloigner les soupçons de sa personne pour continuer à jouer avec le FBI. Au final, cela ressemblait plus à un instinct protecteur surdéveloppé et je devais l'avouer totalement tordu. D'une main, il avait fait disparaître Abigail de la scène et de l'autre, il m'avait mis en sûreté, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il pouvait me faire sortir dès que je serais à point. Sa notion de la mise en sûreté équivalant à me faire interner, je devrais peut-être me méfier de la suite des événements et non pas être aussi impatient qu'un gosse qui va à Disneyland. La joie éclairant mon visage sembla rassurer Abigail qui se sentait coupable de ce que j'avais traversé. La partie la plus traumatisante restant : son oreille dans mon œsophage. Hannibal était un homme complexe qui voulait gagner sur tous les tableaux. Son jeu initial ayant été bouleversé, il avait réussi à s'adapter au mieux au vue des circonstances.

-Un dessert, me proposa la serveuse discrète en débarrassant notre table une fois qu'Abigail lui eut fait signe. Il y a votre dessert préféré mademoiselle si vous le désirez.

-Oui merci, acquiesça Abigail les yeux brillant de gourmandise.

Je refusais poliment de la tête, n'osant même pas commander un café dont le prix équivalait certainement à une semaine de salaire. Ma fille me regarda bizarrement mais mis certainement cela sur le compte de mon récent problème chirurgical. Après l'internement, l'éventration. Etait-il sain de rechercher les attentions du docteur Lecter ? Etant donné que j'avais tenté de le faire assassiner par procuration et que je lui avais menti conduisant ainsi à notre situation actuelle, on pouvait dire qu'une discussion s'imposait pour établir un mode de communication moins agressif.

Lorsque le dessert fut amené, je demandais l'addition ainsi qu'un taxi. Nos conversations n'étaient pas à leur place ici. Comme prévu, le coût de ce petit repas de fête fit saigner mes yeux. Ma grimace, pourtant discrète, ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de mon vis-à-vis.

-L'argent ne sera pas un problème, m'assura Abigail tandis que je posais ma carte de crédit dans le porte-addition en cuir noir du restaurant en pleurant intérieurement.

La serveuse nous souhaita une bonne journée en nous tenant la porte et un délicat bon courage à Abigail avant de retourner très vite à ses autres clients. A la façon dont ma fille regardait la façade en montant dans le taxi, je compris qu'elle faisait ses adieux à cet endroit. Je lui serrais la main en signe de réconfort, nous avions toute la vie devant nous.

A mi-chemin, mon téléphone sonna dans la poche de mon manteau.

-Bonjour Jack, décrochai-je sans montrer mon agacement.

-Tu n'es pas encore chez toi ? me demanda-t-il et le ton de sa voix m'indiqua qu'il comptait m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu sortes si tôt.

-Que se passe-t-il, le coupais-je vaguement agacé qu'il n'aille pas droit au but.

Quand sa voix reprit avec plus d'assurance, mon monde se déroba sous mes pieds. A aucun moment, je n'avais imaginé que mon départ précipité n'ait mis en danger mes chiens. Les forces d'interventions venues m'interpeller avaient fait preuve d'un peu trop de zèle. Je raccrochais à la fin de son explication sans rien répondre. Il tenta bien de me rappeler mais Abigail me prit le téléphone au deuxième appel et le coupa définitivement. Déconnecté, je caressais distraitement sa tête dans un geste apaisant.

A notre descente du taxi, Winston était sous le porche, les pattes en sang. Deux gamelles intactes étaient disposées près de lui. Immédiatement, il vint à ma rencontre et se mit à couiner. Sur ma porte était épinglée un numéro de téléphone et un petit mot concernant Winston. Ma plus proche voisine s'occupait régulièrement d'eux et savait que Winston ne restait jamais. Il avait refusé tous soins et une plaie s'infectait le long de son flan. J'appelais pour avoir plus de précisions quant à l'avenir de mes autres pensionnaires. Elle n'avait récupéré que Buster, blessé légèrement. Deux étaient morts avant l'arrivée des équipes vétérinaires. Un autre en soin et elle n'avait aucune nouvelle des autres. Je la remerciai au bord des larmes. Winston posa sa truffe contre mon genou et je le laissai se frotter à moi avant de le prendre pour tenter de le soigner. Du pus mélangé à du sang séché entourait sa blessure. Cette dernière suintait et exhalait une odeur malsaine. Mon pauvre Winston ne survivrait peut-être pas. Délicatement, je désinfectais du mieux possible avant de faire un pansement puis je nettoyais ses pattes ensanglantées avant de le redéposer près de ses gamelles.

Après cela, Abigail respecta mon besoin de solitude et entra dans la maison toujours silencieuse. Mon regard erra à travers la lande blanche et je me perdis dans mes souvenirs assis sur mon fauteuil.

Plus tard, lorsque je revins à moi-même apaisé, je découvris Abigail nettoyant les restes de sang dans la maison. Elle frottait le sol avec une brosse et une application particulière. Au loin, la fenêtre non encore réparée laissait filtrer un peu d'air à travers les bâches. Pour réchauffer un peu la pièce, j'allumai la cheminée avec des gestes mécaniques.

-Il y a beaucoup de sang humain, me dit alors Abigail dans une sorte d'étrange message réconfortant.

Bien sûr, que certains allaient attaquer. Ils étaient nerveux depuis que Randall nous avait agressés et que j'avais dû le tuer en réponse. Ils avaient répliqué avec la même intensité ma réponse à une nouvelle intrusion sur notre territoire. C'était prévisible, je n'avais pas su l'anticiper et je m'en voulais de les avoir impliqués. Winston se coucha devant la cheminée, clairement épuisé.

Ma fille éternua.

-As-tu attrapé froid ? m'inquiétais-je en ajoutant une bûche.

-Allergique aux chiens, répondit-elle en continuant de frotter. En fait, ce n'est pas vrai, avoua-t-elle immédiatement. Je suis désolée. Ce n'était pas sensé … être comme ça.

Immédiatement, je me penchais à ses côtés pour la regarder dans les yeux et comprendre. Restant agenouillée, elle continua de faire aller et venir la brosse de ses mains obstinées avant de finalement s'arrêter le corps secouer de spasmes réguliers.

-C'est Père. Pour les chiens, ajoute-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

J'aurais dû m'en douter avant de me joindre à elle dans ce grand éclat de rire. Malgré la situation, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Cela apaisa d'ailleurs mon esprit.

-Il pensait que ce serait moins dur de les laisser derrière dans ces conditions. Nous serions trop remarquables avec une telle meute. Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle alors que Winston poussait un râle douloureux de mauvais augure.

-Non. Laissons cette histoire. Elle est moins douloureuse à assumer pour l'instant. Nous accompagnerons Winston jusqu'au bout, la priais-je sachant que mon compagnon d'infortune était gagné par une infection depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

Après cette discussion, Abigail continua du mieux qu'elle put d'effacer les traces de luttes dans la pièce avant de m'imposer de m'allonger sur le canapé. Elle disparut dans ma salle de bain et en revint avec une trousse de soins que je n'avais jamais vue. Comprenant le message, je soulevais mon t-shirt pour qu'elle puisse accéder au bandage. A l'aide d'une paire de ciseaux, elle m'en débarrassa avant d'appliquer un désinfectant puis une crème cicatrisante. Son contact sur une blessure aussi récente ne fut pas très agréable.

-La peau est rouge mais les points sont propres. Mieux vaut que tu les laisses à l'air libre.

Elle jeta un regard hésitant à Winston avant de continuer : j'ai des antibiotiques mais je ne sais pas comment les doser pour lui.

Tremblant de fièvre, le chien ne disait rien, pourtant au plus proche du feu de cheminée. Elle avait pitié de lui mais ne savait pas si elle devait l'aider à mourir ou essayer de prolonger sa vie incertaine. Le débat en elle n'avait pas de fin et elle se tournait vers moi pour de l'aide. Seulement, j'en étais incapable.

Nous n'avions pas encore parlé de ce qu'elle avait fait à l'hôpital et je ne savais pas si le moment était bien choisi. Nous avions tellement de sujets à aborder. Elle jeta la bande de gaze usagée et les cotons légèrement teinté de mon sang dans le feu. Je n'avais ni le temps ni les moyens de me venger mes chiens. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que ceux qui avaient fui trouveraient de bons foyers.

Finalement, je demandais à Abigail de porter Winston à l'arrière de la voiture. Je conduirais jusque chez le vétérinaire et elle le porterait. Ce chien ne méritait pas de mourir de cette façon. J'embrassais Winston une dernière fois avant que la vétérinaire ne lui injecte un sérum. Elle n'avait pas grand espoir au vue de l'examen qu'elle venait de pratiquer mais ferait tout pour essayer de le sauver malgré tout.

Dorénavant, je devais considérer ne plus avoir de chiens parce que ma fille était allergique et c'est la seule histoire à laquelle je me raccrocherais.

-Je dormirais sur le canapé. Je te laisse le lit, lui dis-je en rentrant totalement épuisé émotionnellement et physiquement.

-As-tu l'intention de fantasmer à nouveau ? me taquina-t-elle pour essayer de me distraire de cette fin de journée éprouvante.

Le rouge de la honte envahit immédiatement mon visage. Je maudissais mon imagination fertile qui me mettait dans l'embarras comme jamais. Ce simple rappel de la veille m'envoya l'image d'Hannibal frôlant mes lèvres des siennes, léchant mon sang et cela, définitivement, était une pente glissante. Le rire de ma petite brune s'éleva alors qu'elle se laissait tomber dans le lit me rappelant qu'elle avait l'habitude du silence pour dormir avant de me lancer un oreiller. En m'allongeant à mon tour, je sus vers où mes rêves m'entraîneraient. Ma cicatrice me tirait, mes chiens s'en étaient allés mais dans mon palais mental, Hannibal m'attendait. Extraordinairement sensuel taché de sang. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à lui de cette façon avant cette nuit sanglante, malgré certains gestes, malgré une certaine proximité. L'amitié étant pour moi une notion assez abstraite car n'ayant pas d'autre ami, je n'avais pas fait attention à certains signes. Oui, nous nous sommes fait la cour à travers des corps. Des scènes d'art. Mais, je n'avais pas vu de dimension physique à notre relation. Un gémissement étouffé franchit le seuil de mes lèvres avant que je ne m'oblige à faire dévier mes pensées.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent dans un silence étrange et confortable. Le deuxième jour, Abigail enleva les dernières traces de fils non résorbés et m'enjoint à masser moi-même ma cicatrice. Elle semblait satisfaite du résultat. Je pratiquai les exercices que le médecin m'avait conseillés et je me tenais désormais droit lors de mes déplacements. La douleur était bien moindre et largement supportable tant que je ne forçais pas. Abigail préparait les repas avec le peu qu'elle trouvait dans les placards. Comme il était prévu que je parte, je n'avais pas fait les courses et mes réserves étaient limitées. La jeune fille ne se plaignait pas, se contentant de m'observer et d'attendre en feuilletant quelques livres de pêche.

C'est Jack qui une fois de plus vint briser notre quiétude. Vu que je ne répondais pas au téléphone qui demeurait éteint sur le bureau près de l'entrée, il s'était déplacé en personne pour m'apporter ma convocation. Laissant Abigail à l'intérieur, je sortis l'accueillir à sa voiture avec la clair intention, de ne pas le laisser entrer. Il commença par des excuses naturellement.

-Tu sais, je pensais que nous travaillons en équipe sur cette affaire. Lorsqu'Alana…., en prononçant son prénom ma voix buta légèrement. M'a appelée, j'ai tout laissé en plan pour venir te sauver la vie. Tu as changé le plan et ça a détruit des vies, lui reprochais-je amèrement, pensant surtout à mes chiens alors qu'il pensait à Alana.

-Tu l'as appelé pourtant, contra-t-il curieux, d'une voix légèrement accusatrice.

-Pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Tu dois savoir que l'appel n'a pas duré longtemps, il n'a pas dit un mot et j'ai imaginé qu'il était déjà en train de te cuisiner ! Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il en était avant d'arriver sur place.

Les mensonges me venaient librement agrémentés de touches de vérité pour la sincérité. Un frisson me parcourut au souvenir de la peur que j'avais ressenti à l'idée de perdre Hannibal. C'est toi que nous aurions dû perdre ce soir là pensais-je amèrement en fixant les pieds de l'agent Crawford. Sous ma peau fourmillait l'envie de l'égorger, comme ça, par surprise, et de voir la vie quitter ses yeux. Mon couteau dormait dans ma poche, c'était un objet rassurant. Mais si je le tuais maintenant, cela ne nous aiderait pas. Patience, son tour viendrait.

-Comment va ta blessure ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet en portant sa main à sa propre entaille au niveau du cou.

-Je pourrais aller mieux, confiais-je encore étourdi par mes sensations. Je viendrais bien demain, pour mon témoignage, précisais-je en lui prenant la feuille pour lui signifier que la conversation était terminée.

-Oh, nous revenons au Will non social, admit-il devant mon attitude.

-Il n'est jamais parti, répondis-je déjà sur le perron mettant le plus de distance possible entre mes envies et le besoin de ne pas y succomber.

Son regard perçant me suivit jusqu'à ce que je claque la porte de mon domicile. Mon attitude ne jouait peut-être pas en ma faveur mais j'avais dû mal à supporter sa présence. Il pourrait très bien mettre cela sur le compte de la perte du docteur Bloom pour laquelle je le considérais responsable. Ou sur la rancoeur que j'éprouvais à la perte de mes chiens dont l'absence résonnait cruellement dans la cour.

La perspective de faire de la route ne m'enchantait guère mais j'avais besoin de glaner des informations pour la suite des opérations. La possibilité d'obtenir une entrevue avec Hannibal était la perspective qui me motivait le plus bien entendu. De plus, quelques courses s'imposaient.

En rentrant, Abigail avait l'air étrange, elle attendit de voir la voiture de l'Agent spécial repartir avant de me poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-A-t-il parlé de Père ? Comment va-t-il ? me pressa-t-elle.

-Hélas non. Et je dois dire que j'étais surtout pressé qu'il parte. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache quoi que ce soit. On en saura plus demain, dis-je en présentant la lettre de convocation. Tu es priée de venir également.

-Oh, murmura-t-elle déçue par le manque de nouvelle. Et du docteur Bloom ?

-Veux-tu en parler ? demandais-je pour l'aider pensant que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle abordait le sujet.

-Je la détestais. Je regrette juste qu'elle ne soit pas morte l'autre soir sous la pluie. Cette fin me semblait plus adéquate, dit-elle nonchalante. Mon père, Garrett, lui, il les honorait à sa façon mais je voulais que ce soit ma conception et même cela, elle n'a pas pu le faire bien, grinça-t-elle mécontente qu'Alana est gâchée la fin qu'elle lui avait réservée.

Abigail semblait plus sûre d'elle d'une certaine manière, plus mature. Le contact d'Hannibal lui avait permis de se réaliser. Elle assumait avec tant de facilité sa part d'ombre que j'en étais presque jaloux. Mais son âge malléable lui rendait la tâche plus aisée. En pleine construction, il était plus facile de se créer que de se débarrasser du carcan social à mon âge. J'étais plein d'hésitation là où elle avait cherché à développer. Malgré tout, elle restait une enfant et je la rassurais, lui disant que tout était bien, tout irait bien. Son sourire éclatant fut une telle récompense que je regrettai de ne pouvoir le partager avec Hannibal.

-Il a essayé de l'épargner, il lui a dit de rester aveugle et de partir, qu'il n'irait pas après elle, avoua-t-elle avec une grimace méprisante. Je ne sais pas si c'était pour toi ou parce qu'il ressentait une sorte de truc pour elle. Et elle lui a tiré dessus !

Sa phrase sonna comme le summum de l'inconvenance, ce qui était sans doute le cas pour elle, pour Hannibal et sans doute pour moi aussi maintenant. Je lui fis un sourire encourageant désapprouvant totalement ce manque de savoir vivre de la part de celle qui s'était un jour dit mon amie. Pire, le souvenir d'un baiser échangé remonta sous mes paupières ainsi que mon empressement à aller me confesser à mon psychiatre.

* * *

.

Grâce à la capture de l'éventreur, Jack avait sauvé sa carrière à la tête de son département au FBI. Comme prévu, le Docteur Chilton était le psychiatre référent sur cette affaire. Son visage s'éclaira à mon entrée dans le bureau de Jack et Kade Purnell, de l'inspection générale me serra sèchement la main, visiblement pressée d'en finir.

-Monsieur Graham, vous êtes ici pour éclairer certains faits de cette affaire. Notamment vos rapports avec le docteur Lecter et votre présence le soir de l'arrestation, commença-t-elle en tassant un paquet de feuilles devant elle avant de prendre son stylo.

-Mes rapports avec le docteur Lecter ne sont définis que par les besoins de l'enquête. Après mon internement dû à ses manipulations et la découverte de ses activités, j'ai informé mon supérieur ici présent qui m'a poussé à garder contact. Ce n'était qu'un travail d'infiltration, expliquai-je les mensonges me brûlant la bouche.

-Nous savons cela, soupira-t-elle en jetant un regard en biais à Crawford. Ce qui nous intéresse de savoir si vous avez outrepassé volontairement votre rôle quant aux interactions que vous avez eu, notamment pour Randall Tier.

-J'ai risqué ma vie pour entrer dans l'intimité d'un tueur qui pour une raison connu de lui seul s'intéressait à mes … capacités, dirais-je. Je n'étais pas véritablement en phase avec lui ce qui m'a d'ailleurs valu de me faire ouvrir le ventre pour porter secours à l'agent spécial Jack Crawford, soulignais-je vivement. Je peux comprendre les mécanismes qui conduisent un homme au meurtre, cela ne veut pas dire que je les accepte ou que je les pratique. Je pensais que nous avions déjà établi cela.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de , commença-t-elle alors que je laissais mon regard dérivé sans se fixer.

-Pour avoir côtoyé le docteur Lecter en étant bien conscient de ce qu'il était, intervint alors Chilton en lui coupant la parole. Je ne sais que trop bien la pression que l'on subit. Monsieur Graham a dû la subir sur une longue période avec peu de soutien ou de solution de repli. Je ne crois pas que votre enquête doive se diriger dans ce sens agent Purnell. Je rappelle qu'il est celui qui a donné l'alerte en premier lieu et ce, alors que personne ne le croyait. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait s'il était ami ou complice de Lecter ?

Chilton prenait ma défense, c'était devenu un allié depuis mon hospitalisation. Bien entendu, il avait un but et ce n'était pas gratuit. Jack lui, restait silencieux. Il aurait eu à dire sur la mort de Randall mais comme il m'avait couvert ... il était en quelque sorte complice. Cela l'arrangeait bien que Lecter prenne le meurtre à son compte. La discussion tourna un peu autour d'Abigail et là encore, Chilton confirma qu'il avait pu constater de lui-même qu'elle avait subi des mauvais traitements. A cette évocation, je repensais au restaurant où ils avaient eu leurs habitudes, tout en hochant la tête pour approuver les dires du psychiatre.

-A ton avis, pourquoi s'est-il rendu ? , s'éleva enfin la voix du directeur du département des sciences du comportement.

-J'ai désormais tout mon temps pour découvrir le pourquoi, répondit Chilton alors que Jack continuait de me fixer en attendant ma réponse.

Avec un haussement d'épaule, je lui fis la même réponse que la dernière fois. Mon regard ne cilla pas. Hannibal ne s'était pas rendu, il avait jeté de la poudre aux yeux pour faire disparaître ses pions important de l'échiquier qu'il avait mis en place. Les images de cette nuit défilèrent dans ma mémoire, le baiser avorté, la lame coupant ma peau, sa position à genoux mains sur la tête. Dans son regard : plein de promesses, aucune reddition.

-Ce putain de malade est exactement là où il voulait être, murmurais-je amère.

En colère contre moi, en colère contre le FBI et Jack et Alana et Abigail et surtout lui ! J'étais désormais malade de son absence. Chacune de nos décisions avaient conduit à ce fiasco. Purnell me remercia vaguement pour mon temps et me congédia sans même avoir adressée une pensée pour mes chiens ni sur ma tentative d'arrestation. Ce n'étaient sûrement que des dommages collatéraux mineurs dans cette affaire. Sa démarche difficile avec sa canne, Chilton me rattrapa dans le couloir alors que je rejoignais Abigail.

-Mademoiselle Hobbs, la salua-t-il poliment. Monsieur Graham, je voudrais vous demander de passer à l'institut.

-Le voir ? demandais-je immédiatement, mon cœur battant la chamade.

Le psychiatre s'agitait d'un pied sur l'autre et l'envie de le secouer pour qu'il acquiesce, montait dans mes veines.

-Il faut à tout prix éviter le procès, continua-t-il en me prenant familièrement par le coude pour s'approcher.

-C'est-à-dire, interrogea Abigail.

-Il doit plaider la folie ou c'est la peine de mort qui l'attend. Mais vous savez comment il est, insista-t-il. Vous avez joué au même jeu.

Abigail fronça les sourcils. La conversation chuchotée donnait un air de conspiration à notre groupe au milieu des couloirs du FBI.

-Je savais que j'étais innocent, rappelais-je légèrement sur la défensive.

-Mais à part ses aveux, le dossier est vide, avoua Chilton. Les perquisitions n'ont rien donné. Strictement rien. Aucun indice. Aucune preuve. Rien. L'intime conviction du jugement sera faussée d'avance par les récits journalistiques, cracha-t-il en pensant à Freddie Lounds. Et par le témoignage de Jack Crawford et de son équipe.

-Pourquoi me demander à moi ? m'écartais-je soudainement.

Chilton m'adressa un petit sourire entendu. Il était moins bête que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître.

-Ne nier pas son amitié. Pas avec moi. Je mets moi-même en péril ma crédibilité professionnelle et je donne un avis totalement différent de mes confrères.

-Mais pourquoi ? insistais-je passant sur le fait qu'il pensait que nous étions amis.

Ma fille fixait Frederick avec un mélange d'avidité et d'observation. Rarement, elle avait eu l'occasion de savoir comment les autres le percevaient. Bien sûr, tous s'accordaient à le trouver dangereux mais Chilton avait une espèce de fascination pour son collègue. Il l'avait côtoyé alors même qu'il savait ce qu'il était. Non, ce n'était pas du courage. C'était quelque chose de plus sombre, de plus tordu.

-Ma fascination pour son cas est sans commune mesure. Au-delà de ce fait avouable, j'apprécie l'homme, son esprit, sa conversation. Même s'il me méprise, au moins, je sais que je lui inspire quelque chose, termina-t-il satisfait avant de regarder partout autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne d'autre n'ait entendu.

Tout de même méfiant, je préférais ne pas parler de moi. Je ne tenais pas à lui donner des confirmations. Il paraissait étrangement de notre côté or je n'oubliais pas la façon dont il m'avait traité jusque-là et ses tentatives de psychanalyse. Le seul moyen de connaître le fin mot était de jouer le jeu.

-Je veux bien vous aider mais s'il a déjà eu une quelconque influence sur moi, la réciproque n'est pas vraie. Je n'ai aucune influence sur lui, assurais-je.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus la moue dubitative qui orna une fraction de seconde le visage d'Abigail mais qui resta sur celui du psychiatre. Hannibal m'avait indubitablement changé, dans quelle mesure l'avais-je changé en retour ?

-Vous restez ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami d'après sa psychiatre, le docteur Du Maurier.

Son nom me fit frissonner. Cette femme connaissait sans aucun doute Hannibal, il lui avait laissé suffisamment voir de lui pour qu'elle se déplace jusqu'à mon lieu d'internement pour me le faire savoir. Je doutais qu'elle témoigne en sa défaveur, elle devait suffisamment tenir à lui pour suggérer à Chilton de venir me trouver malgré ce qu'il venait de me faire. Frederick visiblement, ne doutait pas une seule seconde de mon aide alors que l'homme m'avait fait frôler la mort il y a moins d'une semaine. J'espérais ne pas être si transparent. Par défi, j'aurais bien refusé la proposition si je ne mourrais pas d'envie d'avoir l'opportunité de le revoir et l'occasion ne se représenterait peut-être pas de si tôt. D'un autre côté, Chilton semblait vouloir nous y emmener immédiatement et je ne m'étais pas préparé. J'aurais voulu être plus présentable.

-Pourrais-je lui faire face, demanda Abigail toujours présente.

Chilton lui lança un regard hésitant, se rappelant de sa présence à nos côtés. Mon incertitude ne tiendrait pas face à l'envie de ma fille et je ne pouvais lui refuser.

-J'aimerais affronter mes cauchemars, insista-t-elle. Pour pouvoir avancer.

Le psychiatre finit par approuver conscient que s'il l'avait gardé en vie, elle jouait peut-être un rôle important qu'il avait hâte de découvrir. Il était prêt à saisir toute opportunité de le comprendre et de l'observer. Chilton savait que si ma fille voulait le voir, je suivrais. Aussi ne mit il pas longtemps avant d'accepter. Cela semblait trop facile, j'avais la désagréable sensation de me faire piéger.

Enfermés dans l'habitacle de ma voiture, je laissais Abigail conduire. J'étais bien trop fébrile à l'idée de pouvoir parler à Hannibal pour me concentrer sur la route ou quoi que cela soit d'autre.

-Tu vas devoir faire attention, me rappela Abigail légèrement inquiète. Ce docteur Chilton essaye d'obtenir des confirmations. Peut-être pas pour le FBI mais le savoir, c'est le pouvoir. Et cet homme veut désespérément du pouvoir.

-Je sais, répondis-je, tentant de calmer mes tremblements, elle avait eu les mêmes perceptions que moi au sujet du directeur de l'hôpital. Il est à la pêche.

-Nous avons tous un rôle à jouer pour ne pas que le plan tombe à l'eau.

-Le plan, répétais-je avec un sourire tordu et hésitant avant de passer la main sur mon visage. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait monté un plan où il se laisse enfermer. C'est tellement … je ne sais pas. Je suis tellement en colère.

Elle me laissa ruminer le temps que je mette des mots sur mes maux, que mes pensées s'organisent. Ma colère grondait comme un orage, elle était dirigée contre tout ce qui nous avait amené là. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pensée que cela aurait pu se finir différemment. Nous aurions pu quitter cette maison rapidement et disparaître dans la nuit ensemble. Lorsqu'Abigail coupa le moteur, après s'être garé à plusieurs places d'écart du directeur, elle tourna la tête vers moi pour s'assurer que tout se passerait bien. Mon comportement la poussait à endosser le rôle d'ange gardien. Je n'étais plus un enfant et je devais prendre sur moi et faire avec les cartes distribuées. Ne plus me complaire dans ma sensation d'abandon. En rentrant, je me promis de lui demander les informations que lui avaient transmises Hannibal. Je lui pris la main pour la serrer. Je ne pouvais plus me permettre d'être à la dérive, j'avais une responsabilité. Mes états d'âme seraient réservés à la faveur de la nuit et de mes insomnies. Je devais retrouver l'assurance que m'avait donnée ma décision de suivre Hannibal. De plus, je n'étais pas seul. Je devais assurer également sa sécurité. J'étais un adulte, un prédateur, j'avais déjà tué, mangé ma proie. Manipulateur.

-On est dedans ensemble, lui assurais-je restaurant un sourire confiant sur nos visages. Il est temps de monter en scène, terminais-je en désignant Chilton qui se tenait appuyé sur sa canne devant l'entrée, impatient.

Je verrouillais la voiture et nos mains se joignirent à nouveau. La descente le long des couloirs de l'hôpital remua quelques souvenirs en moi. Chilton discourait en nous dirigeant directement vers la cellule. Chaque pas me rapprochait de lui. Mentalement, je calculais les possibilités de le faire évader. Quelle sécurité ? Les caméras, les gardes ? Le chemin.

Nos talons claquant sur le sol, annonçant notre arrivée, la dernière porte, le directeur l'ouvre et s'efface pour nous laisser passer. Hannibal est debout derrière une vitre comme exposé dans un musée. Sa cellule est radicalement différente de celle que j'occupais.

-Moi aussi, je respecte toujours mes promesses, lui dit Chilton avec un sourire entendu avant de s'éclipser en fermant la porte sans même nous laisser des consignes de sécurité.

La main d'Abigail me retint lorsque je voulus me rapprocher plus. Des caméras observaient nos faits et gestes. Elle-même luttait. Nos actions devaient modérées et nos paroles calculées. Un sourire discret flottait sur le visage du prisonnier. Sur les nôtres, un air entre les désespoirs et la torture. Difficile de savoir qui de nous étaient enfermés. Malgré son uniforme blanc de prisonnier, il gardait toute sa prestance. Minutieusement, j'inspectais son visage à la recherche de blessures. Sa lèvre était fendue, et des ecchymoses laissaient leur marque sur sa peau pâle. Son regard, par contre, n'avait rien perdu de son éclat. J'avalais difficilement en le laissant me détailler comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu depuis des années. Son examen sembla le satisfaire car le sourire qu'il arborait à notre entrée, s'élargit.

-Hello Docteur Lecter, me décidais-je.

-Hello Will, répondit-il de sa voix suave.

* * *

 **Verdict ? Je suis désolée pour les chiens, j'aime énormément les chiens ainsi que les autres animaux mais avouons que ce n'est pas discret dans les déplacements.**

 **J'ai préféré garder la version anglaise pour le dialogue de fin car j'ai regardé la série en VO et que je trouve que ça sonne plutôt bien.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Fragilité

**Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos messages encourageant.**

 **Artemis : Promis la suite est en cours et merci pour ton enthousiasme, c'est très motivant. ^^**

* * *

-Hello Will, me répondit-il de sa voix suave avant de détourner un instant le regard pour saluer sa fille d'une voix douce, Abigail.

Cette dernière faillit l'appeler Père en réponse mais se ravisa et inclina juste la tête doucement. Sa maîtrise de soi était assez impressionnante pour une adolescente. Depuis longtemps, Abigail s'adaptait pour survivre dans un monde de chasse et de pêche et était à l'aise dans son rôle.

Retournant mon attention sur Hannibal, je n'avais pas envisagé qu'un espace vitré se dresserait entre nous, empêchant tous contacts. Son visage portait quelques égratignures, traces de sa lutte avec Jack. Dans l'ensemble pourtant, il semblait bien portant dans son horrible combinaison blanche, immaculée. Hannibal en ange, paré de la couleur de la pureté, c'était assez ironique. Il serait plutôt un ange vengeur et sanglant. Un Lucifer.

Par l'enfer, était-il possible d'enlever cette barrière ? Je pensais qu'il serait derrière de simples barreaux en fer. Qu'éventuellement, je pourrais le toucher malgré les interdictions et les risques. Si ces quelques jours m'avaient semblé insupportables, cet instant me laissait mourir à petit feu derrière une vitre. Feu qui s'embraserait immédiatement lorsque l'oxygène envahirait la pièce au moment où la barrière serait brisée. Hélas, rien ne se passerait aujourd'hui.

A aucun moment, mon imagination ne m'avait averti que son absence créerait un tel manque avant qu'il ne me soit enlevé dans la réalité. Depuis plusieurs semaines, je le fréquentais quotidiennement. Sa présence semblait être devenue aussi indispensable que l'air ou l'eau.

-De quelle promesse parlait le docteur Chilton ? demandais-je alors que j'avais mille autres questions en tête.

-J'ai demandé à recevoir votre visite au plus vite, avoua Hannibal d'une voix où « demander » sonnait comme « exiger ».

Comment pouvait-on exiger quoique ce soit dans sa position ? Ses conditions de détention étaient de loin supérieures à celles que j'avais connues. La pièce dans laquelle il était retenu, ressemblait à un des salons de sa maison, propre et chaleureuse, avec toujours cette blancheur omniprésente. Par quel miracle réussissait-il à plier le monde à sa volonté ? A son demi-sourire, je voyais qu'il suivait le chemin de mes questionnements et que cela l'amusait grandement. Etait-ce pour cela que Chilton s'était également retrouvé dans ma chambre d'hôpital ? A la demande d'Hannibal et non du FBI, peut-être ménageait-il les deux parties le connaissant. L'idée qu'Hannibal puisse continuer à jouer alors qu'il était enfermé, m'inquiéta autant qu'elle me réchauffa le cœur.

-J'ai promis de ne pas le manger, confia le cannibale comme un secret amusant en se rapprochant de la vitre.

Comme en réponse miroir, je fis un pas de plus vers lui, forçant Abigail à suivre. Très lentement, je le vis inspirer pour capter notre odeur. Cette étrange pratique me fascinait. Que pouvait-il déduire, hormis bien sûr que je portais toujours mon détestable aftershave ? Abigail rigola doucement en réponse à la promesse d'Hannibal. Tournant mon regard vers elle, je compris que j'étais le seul à ne pas prendre sérieusement en compte sa possibilité d'évasion. Même Chilton avait négocié un sauf-conduit pour se préserver d'éventuelles représailles. L'incarcération du docteur Lecter ne saurait être définitive. J'avais compté cinq portes entre sa cellule et la sortie, je connaissais les routines de l'établissement et les points faibles de la sécurité, nul doute, que le bon docteur saurait résoudre l'équation.

-Vous n'aviez pourtant pas l'intention de me revoir la dernière fois. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai compris lorsque votre lame a caressé mon ventre.

Malgré mes efforts, ma voix résonnait sensuellement dans l'espace de la cellule en évoquant cette tentative de meurtre. La chaleur montait à mes joues. Comment même cela pouvait me faire ce genre d'effet ? _Pouvez-vous ne pas me regarder si narquoisement comme si vous saviez précisément ce qui se passait dans ma tête ?_ Avais-je envie de vous crier pour masquer mes attentes. Depuis quand précisément, les tentatives de meurtre faisaient parties de mon référentiel de séduction ?

-Oh ! Cher Will, vous étiez entre moi et la sortie. Par ailleurs, votre attitude m'avait fortement désappointée, répliqua-t-il ironique. Vous semblez en outre en pleine forme. Comment se porte Abigail ? interrogea-t-il. Et vos admirables compagnons poilus ?

Mon corps se raidit à la mention de mes chiens. La jeune fille à côté de moi envoyait des signaux d'alarme et Hannibal sembla comprendre qu'il y avait un problème sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Evidemment, dans sa position, il ne pouvait accéder aux informations comme avant. La conversation ne tournait pas comme je l'espérais et le jeu entre nous se tendit brusquement au point de pratiquement se briser. L'évocation de mes chiens ferma immédiatement mon visage avant que je ne lâche quelques mots d'une voix blanche.

-Abigail est allergique. Mais vous le saviez. N'est-ce pas ?

Inlassablement, je me répétais cette raison pour ne pas que la douleur m'envahisse. Un imperceptible froncement de sourcil apparut sur son visage lui laissant un air perplexe. Une chose échappait à sa compréhension et rien ne semblait passer ma façade de marbre. Il interrogea sa fille du regard mais celle-ci ne pouvait rien dire.

Mentalement, je le vis ranger la question pour plus tard. Aucun doute qu'il tenterait d'avoir les informations ultérieurement. Abigail serra ma main un peu plus fort dans la sienne et la caressa de son pouce dans un geste apaisant. Son soutien silencieux me toucha étrangement, nous partagions ce secret douloureux. Je ne voulais pas qu'Hannibal ait à gérer cela en plus. Pas qu'il se sentirait coupable ou autre, non, il n'avait pas ce genre de considération. Il voudrait certainement réparer le préjudice à sa façon. Ce qui était arrivé, était en partie ma faute. Si je n'avais pas voulu jouer plus avec Jack, j'aurais pu les sauver et leur trouver un foyer acceptable à chacun avant de partir. Ils méritaient mieux. C'était un tel gâchis, je ressentais comme un puissant sentiment d'échec cuisant comme premier pas dans ma nouvelle vie et la peur irraisonnée que cela n'était peut-être pas un bon présage pour notre avenir.

-Chilton s'inquiète pour votre ligne de défense, déclarais-je pour changer de sujet.

-Oh ! Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il faussement sans cacher son air amusé de retour sur son visage.

-Vous ne pouvez pas réfuter tous les arguments que votre avocat avance, l'accusais-je.

-Pourquoi donc ? Cette ligne de défense vous a servi par ailleurs.

-Les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes ! me défendis-je sous son regard malicieux. Vous risquez votre vie en allant au procès.

Ma voix se cassant imperceptiblement trahissait ma peur profonde que cette situation engendrait malgré mes efforts pour paraître solide. Hannibal ne pouvait pas rater cette émotion, lui qui avait passé tant de temps à m'étudier. Autant j'avais pu me contrôler depuis mon réveil lors des différents interrogatoires, autant ce cadre et sa présence me ramenait à l'homme nerveux et instable que j'avais toujours été. Sans mes chiens, sans Hannibal, je me sentais comme abandonné, à la dérive malgré l'attache réelle qu'Abigail représentait.

-Etes-vous inquiet Will ? s'enquit-il calmement me transperçant du regard derrière sa vitre.

En aucun cas mes dénégations n'auraient pu passer pour autre chose que des lamentations hystériques, aussi préférais-je me taire. Respirant profondément pour restaurer mon calme et la sérénité que j'avais touché du doigt en acceptant mon devenir, je me remémorais également que j'avais une fille, une famille à protéger. En vain.

-A propos de quoi exactement devrais-je m'inquiéter ? De ma blessure ? De l'enquête ? De l'éducation d'une adolescente traumatisée ? De … de … de vous ?, demandais-je sans parvenir à contrôler parfaitement ma voix.

Soupirant, il acquiesça sans pour autant répondre immédiatement.

-Vous devriez prendre garde aux ennemis qui rôdent tels des fantômes dans la nuit, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Voulait-il m'avertir d'un réel danger ou m'aider à me concentrer pour rester alerte ? Quels ennemis ? Jack ? Le FBI ? ou pire ? Etait-ce un des buts de toute cette mascarade ? Encore plus de question sans réponse. Abigail secoua mon bras m'ancrant à nouveau dans la réalité.

Mes mains brûlaient de l'étreindre et je désespérais de me sentir sur cette ligne instable, à deux doigts de me briser s'il ne me tenait pas.

-Etes-vous prêt à courir Will ? m'interrogea Hannibal sérieusement en voyant mes tremblements de désespoir et la sueur prête à couler hors de mon corps.

Abigail lâcha ma main et se fut comme si le monde s'effondrait pour un instant. Seule la voix d'Hannibal m'exhortant à le regarder dans les yeux me maintint debout le temps que notre fille pousse une chaise derrière moi. Je me laissais tomber mal à l'aise par le spectacle involontaire que je donnais.

-Je vais bien, murmurais-je devant l'expression inquiète qui perçait derrière le regard du docteur Lecter.

Pour la première fois, je perçus une lueur de doute chez lui. Cette dernière, au lieu de m'angoisser d'avantage, me donna la force de m'affirmer. Serrant les accoudoirs entre mes doigts moites, je ne pouvais pas me laisser dominer par mes doutes et les propager à mon entourage. Hannibal comptait sur moi et je ne pouvais pas le décevoir, pas maintenant. Je n'étais pas une tasse de thé en porcelaine fragile, mais une mangouste.

-Je suis prêt à courir. Nous sommes prêts, dis-je en me tournant vers Abigail.

Cette dernière me sourit doucement avec confiance.

A notre sortie de l'asile, un clic d'appareil photo suivi d'un éclair roux, nous accueillie.

-Freddie Lounds, grondais-je en guise de salut menaçant.

-Les visites conjugales sont déjà autorisées ? questionna la journaliste avidement en brandissant son magnétophone sous mon nez.

Mes yeux se remplirent de fureur et je fus à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus pour lui régler définitivement son compte. Sa seule vue me laissait un goût d'inachevé, surtout depuis que je l'avais surprise dans ma grange et qu'elle avait réussi à atteindre Jack avant que je ne la fasse définitivement taire. Le plaisir que j'avais décrit à Hannibal en détaillant sa mort, n'était pas feint. Ce fantasme me hantait chaque fois que je voyais ses boucles rousses rebondir. J'avais eu le temps de le peaufiner depuis au cours de mes longs mois de solitude au fond de ma cellule et lorsqu'il avait été si près d'être réalisé, il m'avait échappé.

Soupirant, je laissais l'air de mes poumons évacuer ma frustration. Un jour, il serait temps de mettre fin à sa piètre carrière.

-Abigail, j'espère que vous êtes toujours disposées pour notre livre ? se tourna-t-elle vers la brunette à mes côtés. Où étiez-vous tout ce temps ? Séquestrée ? Torturée ?

-Ne lui adressez pas la parole, grognais-je en m'interposant, plaçant mon corps comme une barrière protectrice.

-Will ?

-C'est monsieur Graham ! Ne nous approchez plus, craquais-je serrant convulsivement les doigts d'Abigail pour ne pas mettre mes mains autour du cou de cette putain de journaliste.

Je ne permettrais pas qu'elle salisse ma fille avec ses questions et ses insinuations odieuses. Avançant vers le parking, je tentais de l'ignorer du mieux possible, de toutes les façons, elle écrirait ce qu'elle voulait. Ce qui l'intéressait, n'était pas la vérité mais des récits vendeurs. Sur ce point, notre histoire ferait certainement vendre mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'étaler ma vie au public. Les fictions de Freddie n'étaient étayées d'aucune preuve et personne ne prendrait jamais ses racontars pour du vrai journalisme d'investigation mais, je me devais d'être prudent et de maintenir mes distances. Elle avait déjà été trop près.

-Un peu de sang-froid monsieur le profiler, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez rejoindre votre cher et tendre ? Il vous manque déjà ? minauda-t-elle. Voulez-vous prouver au reste du monde que vous êtes également le tueur que je ne cesse de dénoncer ? Vous savez que votre place est ici.

Abigail me tira vers la voiture mais la journaliste nous suivait, jouant la provocation. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même que j'étais dangereux. Hors de question de la laisser gagner son scoop.

-Hannibal Lecter n'a été ni mon amant ni mon mentor et encore moins mon partenaire de crimes, et vous le savez pertinemment, déclarais-je en lui faisant brusquement face à nouveau. Ni même mon psychiatre ! J'ai été mortellement blessé alors que je tentais de l'arrêter. Abigail est une jeune fille qui mérite désormais une vie normale. S'il vous plaît Freddie, ce n'est pas un jeu, il s'agit de son avenir. Pas de photo, pas elle, tentais-je de la manipuler en adoucissant ma voix. Pourquoi essayez-vous à tout prix de voir une relation entre nous ? Alana était la personne la plus proche du docteur Lecter. Il a été son Pygmalion.

Touchée, elle recula de quelques pas et nous laissa monter dans la voiture.

-Vous auriez voulu que ce soit vous, interrogea-t-elle malgré tout avant que je ne ferme la porte.

Ne mordant pas à son hameçon, je donnais ma réponse en me concentrant sur mon rôle, je ne lui devais rien. Elle n'avait pas à savoir ce qui me liait ou me lierait à Hannibal.

-J'aimais Alana, répondis-je.

-Je pensais que vous souhaitiez être à sa place, clarifia la rousse pour être sûre que je comprenais ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

-Elle est morte Freddie, rappelais-je.

Ma portière claqua et Abigail démarra laissant la journaliste sur place. Qui voudrait être à la place du mort ?

Cette journée avait été un enfer d'émotions qui me laissèrent épuiser. Je n'avais qu'une envie pencher la tête sur le côté de la vitre passager et somnoler. Ma fille était étrangement silencieuse. Elle avait échangé quelques mots avec Hannibal avant d'être obligés de quitter ce lieu maudit en le laissant dans cette boite. Puis, la rencontre imprévue avec Freddie Lounds, durant laquelle elle m'avait laissé gérer la situation. Je me souvenais que l'insistance de la journaliste envers Abigail avait en quelque sorte participé à la prise de décision pour mon internement et à la disparition d'Abigail de la scène publique, l'obligeant à une sorte de clandestinité.

Je savais maintenant que le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Hannibal était plutôt bon. Même si elle devait se cacher et supporter la présence régulière d'Alana. Hannibal avait tout fait pour organiser son emploi du temps de manière à passer du temps avec la jeune fille. Ils avaient beaucoup plus partagé ensemble que ce que j'avais fait avec elle et Hannibal devait lui manquer autant qu'à moi.

-Tu vas bien ? demandai-je à Abigail soucieux de savoir si elle passait mieux que moi cette épreuve.

Sa tête fit un balayage rapide sur moi avec un petit sourire troublé.

-Mieux que toi. Tu as l'air et bien …. Tu … sembles avoir été drainé de toutes tes forces et peut-être que nous aurions dû attendre avant de le voir, hésita-t-elle.

-Non, je vais bien. Je sais que je ne suis pas comme lui mais tu dois me faire confiance. Je ferais ce qu'il faut. Je serais … bien.

Abigail se tourna vers moi et me sourit avant de reporter son attention sur la route. L'angoisse de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes d'Hannibal et de la jeune fille me saisit brutalement, liquéfiant mes entrailles.

-Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu sois comme lui. Je te fais confiance aussi bien, insista-t-elle. Je suis inquiète pour toi, pas pour ce que tu dois ou pourrais faire.

Je lui lançais un regard perplexe, la peur s'évaporant lentement alors que je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Mon empathie saisit quelques bribes de ses émotions alors qu'elle serrait le volant entre ses doigts blancs.

-Tu comptes pour moi. Nous sommes une petite famille maintenant. Tu comptes plus que mes parents biologiques n'ont jamais fait. Comme Père, tu es plus que … Moi aussi, il me manque et je voudrais que tout soit déjà fini. Je n'aime pas que tu sois si mal.

-Je suis désolé, murmurais-je un peu sonné.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, sourit-elle le regard au loin sur la route. Pas avec moi. Pas après m'avoir donné tout ça. Tu m'as libéré.

J'acquiesçai malgré la persistance du sentiment d'être le maillon faible en ce moment. Totalement épuisé, je m'assoupis légèrement pour le reste du trajet. A mon réveil, j'étais seul dans la voiture sur le parking d'un centre commercial.


	5. Chapter 4 : Première bouchée

**Ce chapitre a mis un peu de temps à sortir et je m'en excuse. J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si pour l'instant, il reste centré sur Will et Abigail. Je vous remercie tous pour vos encouragements et vos messages.**

* * *

De toute évidence, cela faisait un moment que la voiture était stationnée. Le moteur était froid ainsi que l'air autour de moi. Abigail ne m'avait laissé aucune note, de sorte que je ne savais pas où la chercher si jamais je m'éloignais du véhicule. Sortant mon téléphone de ma poche pour vérifier l'heure, je m'aperçus qu'il y avait 18 appels en absence, tous de Jack. Fatigué, je le remisais dans ma veste sans consulter les messages vocaux et hésitais à replonger dans le sommeil en attendant le retour de ma fille. Ma position et mon siège inconfortable ne rendait cependant pas la tâche facile. Mon esprit dériva rapidement à Hannibal dans sa cage de verre. L'inquiétude sur son visage lors de mon pathétique spectacle de moi-même. J'avais dû lui paraître bien faible pour que l'émotion soit si visible. Ma cicatrice me piquait désagréablement, le pansement avait dû être imbibé de sueur lors de mon épisode de détresse et depuis, le tout macérait. Je devrais la nettoyer au plus vite et obtenir un pansement propre pour ne pas qu'il y ait de complication.

Visiblement, nous n'aurions pas le temps de traiter avec des complications dans le futur. Si nous devions courir, j'allais devoir prendre quelques dispositions. Avant tout, je devais questionner un peu plus ma fille, elle semblait au courant de beaucoup de chose et j'en avais assez des jeux d'esprit. Assez d'avoir quelques trains de retard. Surtout si Hannibal n'était pas le joueur d'en face. J'avais la désagréable impression de ne pas être un joueur non plus dans cette partie, juste un dommage collatérale à infliger ou une propriété à protéger. Hannibal était un joueur mais qui était en face ? De nombreux ennemis et beaucoup de possibilités.

Me sortant de mon esprit, Abigail ouvrit la portière faisant entrer encore plus de fraîcheur dans l'habitacle. Elle poussa de nombreux sachets sous mes pieds en soupirant avant de me sourire candidement.

-Je ne pensais pas que je serais si longue, s'excusa-t-elle. J'aurais voulu être de retour avant ton réveil pour ne pas t'inquiéter.

-Pas besoin d'excuse, je peux rester seul dans une voiture, répliquai-je un peu piqué au vif de l'inversion des rôles avant de me radoucir et de poser un sourire ludique sur mes lèvres. Tu as trouvé ce qu'il te fallait ?

-Oui presque, escorter de deux garçons du FBI pas très discret, glissa-t-elle désinvolte.

-Quoi ? m'étranglais-je.

Evidemment, Jack n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Son instinct lui disait de creuser et c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Nous devions absolument le mettre hors de notre chemin.

-J'ai dû les abandonner quelque part entre un magasin de lingerie et une banque pour récupérer certaines affaires, me rassura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de me jeter un journal sur les genoux et de démarrer.

Surpris, je le dépliais pour l'observer, le Baltimore Sun. Avions-nous réellement besoin de ce torchon où Hannibal était encore en première page ? Même si la photographie était flatteuse, le titre l'était moins. Une déclaration de l'avocat attira mon attention : _« Pourquoi le docteur Hannibal Lecter, éminent psychiatre et brillant chirurgien, impliqué dans les sphères culturelles et caritatives de notre ville, serait le Chesapeake Ripper ? Précédemment, le docteur Giddeon et le docteur Chilton ont répondu à ce titre terrifiant, ainsi que le profiler William Graham et aucun d'entre eux ne l'était malgré des preuves accablantes. Mon client est la dernière victime d'une longue liste de manipulations visant à protéger le vrai coupable. L'injustice est encore en action et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que la vérité triomphe. Le FBI protège-t-il intentionnellement le vrai coupable ? Comment peut-on dormir alors qu'un innocent respectable est en prison et que l'éventreur court toujours ? Pourquoi l'agent Crawford est venu agresser mon client jusque chez lui alors qu'il était invité à dîner ? Voilà une vraie question, à laquelle j'invite le FBI à répondre. »_

Le raisonnement n'était pas trop mal. Son avocat avait une meilleure ligne de défense que ce que Chilton n'avait suggéré plus tôt dans la journée. La sensation d'avoir été une fois de plus manipulé me brûla un instant avant que je ne la rejette. Peu importe au final, j'avais également eu ce que je voulais : un petit entretien avec Hannibal. Je devais concentrer mon énergie à ce qui en valait la peine.

-Regarde les annonces, demanda Abigail me sortant de mes pensées.

Avec un air perplexe, je m'exécutais en tournant rapidement les pages. Après plusieurs minutes de lecture silencieuse, le bruit caractéristique des roues sur les gravillons de mon allée attira mon attention. Je repliais le journal sans avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit de significatif dans les annonces et me saisit des sachets en sortant de la voiture.

Abigail me souriait agréablement en arrivant sous le porche, attendant que j'ouvre la porte.

-Avec quoi as-tu acheté tout ça ? demandais-je légèrement incrédule.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de me passer devant pour porter le tout à la cuisine.

-Tu devrais prendre une douche pendant que je prépare le repas, répondit-elle à la place en fouillant dans les paquets.

-Après tu répondras à mes questions, insistais-je appuyer lourdement contre le mur.

-Devant un bon repas quand tu seras prêt, assura-t-elle. Prends ton temps. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide.

Une légère rougeur apparut sur mon visage aux souvenirs de la proximité que nous avions partagés ses derniers jours. Elle prenait grand soin de moi, parfois ses gestes étaient proches de ceux d'Hannibal et me confondaient. Pourtant, rien d'intime ne se glissait entre nous. Abigail laissa un doux sourire planer sur ses lèvres avant de s'occuper des fournitures. Me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, je me laissais prendre à l'idée que l'eau effacerait pour un instant l'impression désagréable d'être incomplet sans Hannibal.

Une heure plus tard, lorsque je sortis enfin de la pièce d'eau, une odeur familière hantait les pièces de la maison. Impressionné, j'approchais à petit pas de la cuisine. Abigail avait dressé une jolie table pour deux avec ce qu'elle avait pu trouver de plus présentable. Elle-même portait une robe verte s'accordant bien avec ses cheveux bruns relevés en chignon. Son cou était à découvert prouvant son niveau de confort.

Je m'installais au bout de la petite table où une assiette de soupe était posée. L'entrée fut dégustée en silence. Abigail avait promis de répondre à mes questions mais ces dernières semblaient avoir coulées hors de moi lors de mes ablutions et je me contentais d'un silence bien heureux encore quelques instants avant de me les remémorer.

La jeune fille se leva et débarrassa les assiettes vides avant de déposer devant moi, l'assiette sur laquelle était dressé le plat principal. A la première bouchée de viande nos regards se croisèrent.

-Où as-tu eu la viande ? demandais-je, la question jaillissant hors de moi comme une balle de fusil.

Abigail me fixa un moment avant de poser doucement ses couverts de chaque côté de son assiette. Son regard voyagea de son assiette à la mienne avant de se fixer sur un point derrière moi.

-Dans ta grange, dans ton congélateur. J'avoue ne pas avoir su où chercher avant aujourd'hui, bégaya-t-elle un peu incertaine. Père me l'a suggéré tout à l'heure, je …

-Comment ? Non, tout est très bien. Abigail, c'est très bon. Hannibal serait très fier, la rassurai-je en prenant un autre morceau de Randall.

J'avais oublié. Oublié que j'avais de la viande humaine stocké dans ma grange. Oublié à quel point c'était délicieux. La jeune fille avait eu un excellent professeur et son repas était digne de ceux qu'il préparait. Sa cuisine m'avait manqué et l'explosion des saveurs me rappela la maison. Je me sentais un plus chez moi avec Abigail et son délicieux repas.

-Ca ressemble à la maison, je te remercie, lui dis-je sincèrement avant de la regarder reprendre son repas, les yeux baissés et les joues rouges de plaisir.

Un peu de réconfort pour finir cette journée stressante me fit le plus grand bien. Je l'aidais par la suite à débarrasser et à laver le tout avant que l'on prenne place dans le canapé pour déguster le dessert devant la cheminée. Une jambe repliée sous elle, le voile de sa robe remonté sur ses cuisses, elle croquait dans sa part de tarte au chocolat avec délicatesse.

-Alors ? expirais-je lourdement. Vers quoi on se dirige.

-Vers rien. Je te l'ai dit, on doit sortir du paysage dès que possible. Je … On … attend une annonce, pour un poste de gardiennage. On devra expliquer qu'on part pour la Louisiane, brouiller les pistes. J'ai récupéré des passeports et d'autres papiers dans un casier tout à l'heure, pour le cas où ... nous aurions besoin.

J'essayais de prendre en compte ses informations. L'impression d'être exfiltrée me saisit. Qui pouvait nous menacer au point qu'Hannibal mette ce type de plan sur pied. Un ennemi puissant. La réalisation me fit soudain perdre pied. Oui, nous avions un gros problème.

-A quel moment, exactement, quelqu'un comptait m'annoncer que Mason putain Verger avait décidé de se venger ? Pas que cela soit étonnant, vu ce qui lui est arrivé ici même, dans ce salon, claquais-je énervé en fixant un regard à moitié rêveur vers l'endroit qu'il avait occupé.

Evidemment, Hannibal avait des plans à plusieurs niveaux et son incarcération le limitait dans son jeu. Il devait s'assurer que nous ne soyons pas utilisés contre lui. Notre petit jeu avec Jack avait eu plus de conséquences qu'escomptées. Hannibal ne voulait pas que nous agissions, il nous voulait hors du jeu. Mes chiens avaient payé un lourd tribut, je comprenais mieux ce qu'il s'était passé. Recollant certains morceaux, je vis plus clairement qu'avant ce qui s'était joué ici. La tentative d'arrestation avait été orchestrée avec des manipulations de Mason en sous-main. Nul doute que mon sort aurait également pu être scellé à ce moment-là. Enlevé ou tué, je ne voyais pas encore ce que cela aurait réellement été.

Abigail attendait tranquillement que j'ai fini de ruminer. Enlevant ses chaussures, elle étira ses pieds vers le feu pour les réchauffer. Un portable vibra sur la console de l'entrée. S'étirant comme un chat, la jeune fille se déplaça tranquillement pour le saisir. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle possédait ce smartphone, ne l'ayant jamais vu avant ce soir. Peut-être l'avait récupéré aujourd'hui également.

-Allo, commença-t-elle en me lançant un regard pour s'excuser. Oui, c'est moi-même. Nous l'avons vu cet après-midi, ajoute-t-elle en réponse quelques instants après.

Visiblement, elle abordait notre visite à l'institut.

-Nous avons en effet croisé mademoiselle Lounds. Elle s'est montrée tout à fait désagréable. Nous n'avons pas encore vu son dernier article mais je pense savoir son contenu.

Elle avait la voix rythmée d'une femme d'affaire et son interlocuteur semblait s'adresser à elle comme à une adulte responsable. J'avais comme l'impression d'être mis de côté ou considéré comme un enfant dans cette affaire. Semblant capter mon expression contrariée, Abigail posa le téléphone sur la table en le mettant en mode haut-parleur.

-Byron, vous êtes sur désormais sur haut-parleur.

-Bonsoir, monsieur Graham. Je suis désolé de vous déranger tardivement, je suis Byron Metcaff, l'avocat du docteur Lecter. La parution de l'article de mademoiselle Lounds agite les plus hautes instances du FBI. Visiblement, leur avocat comptait s'appuyer sur certains de vos rapports à Jack Crawford pour étayer leur défense et le fait qu'elle évoque votre visite de cet après-midi en tant que visite conjugale, même si ce n'est que dans le titre et que son article semble épuré …. ,

Le discours de Byron semblait ne pas avoir de fin, son débit de parole était tellement impressionnant que je décrochais en partie.

-Que comptiez-vous faire ? le coupais-je pour lui éviter de se disperser dans des détails.

-Oh, le docteur Lecter ne comptait pas vous impliquer. Ni mademoiselle Abigail. Un témoignage écrit aurait suffi selon la direction que prendrait le procès. J'avais cru comprendre que vous ne seriez pas disponible pour celui-ci, hésita-t-il un instant.

-Vous avez raison Byron, intervint Abigail. Rien n'a changé.

-Merveilleux, s'extasia-t-il rassuré avant de reprendre. Nous allons saisir toutes les chances de réhabiliter le nom du docteur Lecter et de le sortir de cette situation inconfortable.

Inconfortable ? Comme si cela n'était qu'un simple désagrément passager et qu'il ne risquait pas de passer sa vie enfermée ou même la peine de mort. Abigail posa sa main fraîche et apaisante sur mon bras pour calmer mes tremblements.

-Votre témoignage est parfait pour ma plaidoirie et je n'attends pas de

-Quel témoignage ? le coupais-je à nouveau, complètement perdu.

-Celui où vous attestez que votre direction vous a ordonné de tout faire pour pousser le docteur Lecter à assassiner quelqu'un pour qu'il soit reconnu comme le Chesapeake Reaper, vous poussant vous-même à des extrémités sous couvert des besoins de l'enquête. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est parfait, l'incitation au meurtre est un crime et cela renforce la théorie du complot. Votre disparition mettra le bureau dans une position difficile.

-Dissimulation de témoin ? proposais-je.

-Exactement ! S'enthousiasme-t-il.

Je me reposais contre le dossier du canapé le laissant continuer à déblatérer sur sa stratégie. Jack Crawford n'allait pas du tout apprécier. Il ne croirait pas un seul instant que finalement, Hannibal n'était pas l'éventreur, malgré l'absence de preuve matérielle. Pas après avoir failli mourir dans la maison d'Hannibal des mains même de ce dernier.

-Comment la mort d'Alana Bloom s'inscrit-elle dans ce schéma ? Ou même ma blessure ? Cela n'a aucun sens, soupirais-je. Jack ne vas pas se laisser

-Le docteur Lecter s'est défendu contre Jack Crawford qui l'a agressé, et lors de ce combat, hélas, le docteur Bloom est passé à travers la fenêtre en essayant de les séparer, éluda l'avocat. Si cela avait été l'arrestation du grand Chesapeake Reaper, l'agent Crawford ne serait pas venu seul. Cela n'a aucun sens.

-C'est absurde, il n'y a aucune preuve de la présence de Jack à l'étage, répondis-je aussitôt.

-Ce n'est pas ce que dit le témoignage d'Abigail, ni la trace de sang et de lutte que le labo a trouvé sur place. Quand à vous, vous avez été blessé dans la bataille

-J'essayais également de les séparer ? demandais-je sarcastique.

L'avocat ne répondit rien et je m'excusais pour ma mauvaise humeur. Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec cette version car connaissant Hannibal et connaissant les faits, je ne pouvais pas adhérer à cette histoire, même si objectivement, Jack avait agi en dépit du bon sens et que cela nous aidait. Abigail souriait tranquillement, légèrement moqueuse. De la poudre aux yeux, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait. Les faits ne résisteraient pas à un grand show médiatique. Le battage actuel commençait à pourrir la vision des gens avant même le début du procès. Byron savait ce qu'il faisait. C'était son métier après tout.

-Je vous rencontrerai la semaine prochaine pour régler certains détails. Mardi à quatorze heure, avec le docteur Lecter, au centre de détention. Bonne soirée à vous deux, nous salua-t-il d'une voix stable et rassurante.

Et sans nous laisser le temps de répondre, il avait raccroché. Abigail récupéra son téléphone et lança internet pour voir le dernier article de Tattlecrime.

-Byron est un bon avocat. Lui et Père ont élaboré pas mal de stratégie de défense, commença-t-elle, ce qui me fit me demander depuis combien de temps exactement tout cela était orchestré.

-Il ne demeure pas moins que beaucoup de gens savent qu'Hannibal est l'éventreur, répondis-je en passant la main sur ma nuque pour me détendre.

-Crawford, docteur Bloom, docteur Chilton et nous, énuméra-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts. Le docteur Bloom est morte. Ça fait 4 en piste et aucune preuve réelle à part l'intime conviction. Chilton ne se mouillera jamais. Il ne reste que Crawford et il n'a pas été prudent dans ses agissements.

-Il y en a d'autres, contrais-je, ne souhaitant pas aborder mes rapports avec Jack.

-Certes, mais personne qui compte sur ce procès, assura-t-elle en posant son téléphone entre ses cuisses.

-Qu'en est-il de l'avocat ? Voulus-je savoir.

Abigail défit son chignon tout en se levant, elle attrapa de justesse son smartphone avant qu'il ne tombe et commença à se diriger vers le lit au fond de la pièce. Négligemment, elle le jeta sur son oreiller et commença à défaire sa robe. Pudiquement, je détournais le regard pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité alors qu'elle se préparait sommairement pour la nuit. Le bruit de sa robe jeté négligemment sur une chaise me rappela qu'elle était une adolescente malgré tout et qu'elle prenait soin de ses vêtements comme n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

-Père lui a sauvé la vie, je crois, lâcha-t-elle, la tête dans sa chemise de nuit.

Doucement, je me laissais glisser sur le canapé tirant la couverture posée sur le dessus. Je continuais à discuter avec Abigail en laissant la chaleur du feu m'envelopper et sa lueur m'hypnotiser. Avec le temps, la voix de la jeune fille s'atténua et après quelques bâillements, elle cessa de répondre complètement.

Les chiens me manquaient terriblement et savoir qu'ils m'avaient été enlevés à cause d'une vendetta me donna des envies de meurtres. J'aurais volontiers à nouveau arraché la peau de Mason pour qu'il les nourrisse.

Cette fois, je m'imaginais qu'il était attaché et sans aucune médication pour manipuler son esprit. Dans ma main, le scalpel d'Hannibal, dans mon oreille, ses conseils, et délicatement, j'obtenais le résultat désiré. Dans mon esprit, je me tournais vers mon psychiatre, plus excité que jamais par la vue du sang et l'exécution de la torture de ce porc infâme. Au milieu des cris, j'entendais le grésillement produit par les morceaux de Mason Verger dans la poêle qu'Hannibal avait en main. Dans le monde absurde de mon rêve, il cuisinait son visage juste devant lui comme si dans ce lieu sa cuisine avait fusionné avec mon salon.

Amoureusement, je lui détaillais de fines lamelles pour qu'il les prépare de ses mains agiles. Ses avant-bras dénudés tandis qu'il travaillait à la préparation de notre repas, ajoutant des épices et des fluides pour aménager un goût exquis de fête culinaire. L'envie irrépressible de l'embrasser s'ancra au fond de mon corps, ma bite se durcit encore plus, affichant mon désir sans retenu. Je voulais baiser juste devant le visage épluché du milliardaire pour qu'il voit, qu'il nous voit alors que la compréhension de ce que nous sommes, resterait à jamais hors de sa portée. Un mélange de sang, de grillade et d'excitation, cette dernière étant rehaussée par les deux autres, arrivait par vague, harcelant mon odorat saturé. Soudain les mains d'Hannibal furent sur mes hanches, ses longs doigts caressant mes os saillant. Sa chaleur pressée dans mon dos. Délicatement, il me manœuvra entre ses bras pour que sa bouche cueille la mienne.

Extraordinaire et sauvage, sa langue poussa un morceau de viande contre la mienne, ses dents mordirent mes lèvres. Le sang perla et parfuma délicatement la bouchée cannibale dans une explosion de saveur. Un gémissement de pur désir franchit le seuil de nos bouches scellées couvrant les cris de douleurs de notre victime.

-Will !

Mon nom murmuré sourdement par sa bouche sensuelle renforça mon excitation envoyant des ondes de plaisir directement à mon entrejambe. Je sentais ma bite pulser et fuir contre mon ventre, l'humidité collant à ma chemise, pressé contre ton corps chaud.

-Will !

Mon corps tremblait entre tes bras, mes hanches cherchaient les tiennes pour obtenir la libération du feu qui brisait mes reins.

-Will ! Putain ! J'essaye de dormir.

Mes yeux grands ouverts à présent contemplèrent le vide de ton absence. Je clignais plusieurs des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à la vue des ombres du feu de cheminée mourant sur mon plafond.

-Désolée, murmurais-je plus triste que gêné avant de sortir prendre quelques bûches pour alimenter la cheminée.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien et j'entendis le froissement des draps alors qu'elle retournait à son sommeil sans un bruit. L'air frais dissipa mon excitation physique mais ne fit rien à ma frustration générale. J'avais des rêves mouillés comme un putain d'adolescent, à propos d'un psychopathe cannibale dont j'étais visiblement tombé amoureux. Tout cela à cause d'un simple baiser, nos lèvres à peine effleurées alors qu'il rependait mon sang. Cela en disait long sur ma santé mentale. Si Jack savait, il saurait que je n'avais jamais été son homme. Pas depuis qu'Hannibal était entré dans ma vie.


End file.
